Crave
by zohrax3
Summary: Tyler has gone. Caroline is left hurt, nursing a broken heart and broken hearts are fragile so will there be a heroic healer or will time slowly destroy her. Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to the creator Julie Plec.
1. Affliction

**Author's note: Set after 4x16, 'Bring it on.' ****This is the first story I've actually continued to work on. I usually give up after the first chapter but I'm getting somewhere with this, _hopefully_. I'd just like to thank my best friends for helping me and urging me to write. As well as my sister for her support. This story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for them and on that note I hope you enjoy it.**

Caroline tossed around in her bed once more. Her tears had ran out but the ache in her chest was still present. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The gloomy weather outside resembled her emotions. She opened her eyes again, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of him consumed her mind. She tried to stop, to stop thinking of him, to empty her mind the same way she felt empty inside but it was worthless, nothing could fill the void created by his absence. Nothing she did could unburden her of the thoughts of him but somewhere between thinking of him and stopping herself from crying again she fell asleep.

Caroline was sat in class. The bell started ringing but the teacher wouldn't dismiss her, why wouldn't she dismiss her? Her breathing sped up. The ringing getting louder and louder...and then she jolted upright in bed. She shook her head, the dream still vivid. Oh wait, the ringing. It was her cell phone. She spun in the sheets, frantically searching between them and messily landed on her knees reaching under her pillow for the cell. It was tangled in the pillow case. She huffed under her breath and wrestled with it for a moment then pulled it free. She squinted her eyes, adjusting herself to the light. A tiny spark inside of her hoped that it was Tyler on the other end, but no such luck. She checked the caller ID. It was Stefan Salvatore.

She narrowed her eyes and pressed answer. "You better have a good reason for almost waking my mom," she whispered into the cell.

"Well good morning to you too grumpy" he replied sarcastically.

She scowled at the cell phone wishing Stefan was there so she could throw a pillow at him. "Seriously Stefan" she turned her head towards the clock sat on her bedside table, it was 4AM, "it's early morning when the sun is out and by my watch it is definitely not morning. Goodnight."

"But," he tried to come up with a witty response but he had nothing. There was no real reason for calling her so early in the morning but Caroline had been the one he always spoke to lately. He rolled his eyes at himself, actually, maybe there was a reason. "Have you heard from Elena?" He questioned, his tone more serious.

Caroline sat up against the pillow and turned the bedside lamp on. "Well we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now" she said. A small period of time passed without speech.

Stefan cleared his throat, "Ah, how is your mom?"

"Okay, I guess. I would compel her to forget but the town's water supply is still full of vervain."

"Yeah." The line goes silent again. Caroline imagined him pacing his living room or pouring himself a shot of bourbon.

This time Caroline was the first to break the silence. "She's probably with Damon" she blurted out.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried."

"I'm sorry, Stefan but she isn't your concern anymore and I have other things to worry about." She let out her thoughts before she even had a chance to process them. "Her emotions are turned off so she doesn't exactly care about any of us right now, she just picks up and leaves not knowing whether she's ever gonna come back." Her train of thought quickly moved to the 'Tyler Express.'

"We're still talking about Elena here, right?" A snivel replaces the silence. Stefan asked her if she's okay.

"I'll be fine," she responds whilst flitting around the room and tidying up knick knacks.

"Really?" He questions. "'Cause you don't look okay."

Caroline froze for a second and turned to look out of her window. Stefan stood in the middle of the garden. He grinned and she couldn't help but smile in return. He brushed a hand through his dark hair and turned away looking into the forest.

"Listen I gotta go, a friend of mine," he paused, meeting her eyes once more, "needs me right now." He hung up still holding her gaze as he walked up the porch steps and disappeared. A second later the door bell goes. Caroline ran down stairs and cursed under her breath, hoping her mom wouldn't wake up. When she reached the front door she saw Stefan standing there through the glass window with a sheepish grin on his face. She shook her head as a smile formed across her face.

She opened the door and let him in.

**Review if you like.**


	2. Gone

**Authors note: I'm really glad you have taken a liking to my story. I was going to wait till Tuesday to post the next chapter but my friend convinced me otherwise and well here it is. ****Ps. The letter from Tyler is taken from 4x16. ****Enjoy.**

Stefan walked into the living room and Caroline followed quietly behind. She motioned him to be quiet, desperately trying not to wake her mom. Sheriff Forbes had been at the station all day yesterday investigating the missing blood bags from the local hospitals. All clues led to Silas – well he had been buried for over a thousand years. But he was nowhere to be seen and well, no one knew what he looked like so the residents of Mystic Falls (the supernatural ones anyway) just added it to the list of problems that they had yet to solve.

Stefan sat down on the couch facing Caroline. He titled his head and smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Stefan." she responded.

After a wordless while, Stefan ruffled his hair and said, "you don't have to pretend with me."

Caroline knew he wouldn't give up until she finally spilled every to him. He even had that worried vampire look on his face so she nodded her head in acceptance.

Silence tick-tocked between them.

Caroline finally spoke, "what's gonna happen to us?" Her voice a little choked up. "I feel so alone. My best friend has had a personality transplant and has gone awol with your brother." She paused for a second. "Everything just seems to be falling apart."

Stefan felt hurt for his friend. It was always like that, when one felt pain the other would share the burden - it was only right. He removed the distance between them and took her hand into his, just holding it comfortingly whilst he stared at her intently. No words needed to be spoken, he knew how much this was affecting her. He just closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his mouth, ready to say all the right things, to try and calm her but Caroline spoke first.

She sighed, "Tyler's gone."

"I know." He said stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

"No, he's not coming back, not ever." There, she said it aloud. Her heart felt heavy. A single tear escaped her left eye and this time she let it fall. She pulled out the folded letter from her robe and handed it to him.

_Dear Care,_

_I miss you, more than I can put into words. But as long as Klaus is around I can't come home. _

_He won't stop trying to kill me and you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. I will always love you._

_Tyler_

Caroline watched as Stefan's eyes followed each word. "He's not coming back" she whispered when she was sure he'd finally finished. She felt tears forming again. He was gone. Tyler was gone and never coming back.

Stefan held her in his arms and stroked her hair whilst she broke down again. "You still have me" he said protectively as he lifted her chin so their eyes met. He could see the hurt in her eyes but she still gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her back into his arms.

"He's gone," another tear fell. "I can't believe he's gone."

**Review if you like.**


	3. Worries

**Author's note: I'm really excited for all the things that have yet to come with this story. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. I was watching some old clips while writing this so anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. **

Caroline's mom walked in the room dressed in her uniform with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning mom." Caroline said, looking more chipper than before.

Sheriff Forbes walked over to the table, still tired from yesterday's events. "Good morning sweetie," she replied, looking up at Caroline as she picked up her keys. "Stefan, I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, uh I didn't want to wake you," he replied looking at Caroline. Although her mom knew and managed to wrap her head around the fact that both bodies sat before her, in her house were vampires, she still had a strict rule when it came to Caroline and boys, human or not.

She dismissed him with a nod and continued talking to Caroline, "I've been called into work. We think we've found a lead on the missing blood bags." She stopped when she heard her cell ring and answered it, tucking it against her shoulder.

She kissed Caroline on the forehead before she left, covering the speaker of the cell while she excused herself, "I'll be home for dinner, sweetie."

"Bye mom." She walked out the door still on the cell.

Stefan stood up, "I better be going too" and walked towards the door.

"Hey," Caroline waited for him to look back at her, "Elena will be fine." She smiled for reassurance.

Before he left, his cell rang too. He rolled his eyes, took it out of his pocket and saw Damon's name on the screen.

"Hello brother" Damon said on the other end. Caroline could hear the smugness of his voice.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh just in New York. You know it's a place every newbie vampire should go."

Caroline couldn't help but feel the sadness she felt before resurface, but this time it wasn't because of Tyler. This was a different type of sadness. It made her think about Klaus and his offer. _I'll take you. Anywhere you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo. _She so desperately wanted to travel, everywhere, seeing the world, it's landmarks and the different cultures. Maybe Klaus was right, maybe this town wasn't enough for her.

She snapped out of her trance and her eyes fell on Stefan who was still on his cell. "When will you be back in Mystic Fa-"

Damon cut him off. "I have to go, vampire on the loose."

"Dam-" the line went dead. Stefan sat back down, annoyed.

"You need to stop worrying," Caroline told him as he let out an audible sigh. "Just let go. Enjoy yourself, Stefan. Have fun." Caroline said encouragingly. "What happened to the fun Stefan, huh?" she asked, nudging him.

Stefan's eyes filled with sorrow as he let out another sigh. "You know if I enjoy it, even a little I risk becoming _him,_ the ripper."

"I won't let that happen, I won't let you lose control." A moment passed. They both nodded slightly in agreement and Caroline gave him a comforting smile.

"But we sure could do with some fun around here." Caroline continued, her smile a little wider this time.

"Oh, I can do fun," Stefan replied. As he winked at her, a small grin appeared on his face.

**Review if you like.**


	4. Moments

**Author's note: I know this is a short chapter but it's necessary. I hope you still enjoy it.**

Caroline felt free. Her arms wrapped around Stefan's waist. She loved the feeling of the light breeze in her hair.

Stefan looked over his shoulder and saw the smile upon her face. "Hold on tight," he uttered as he turned his attention back onto the road.

Caroline did as she was told as Stefan increased his speed.

"When Elena said out for a spin I didn't think she meant so literally," she shouted over the engine as it revved. She readjusted herself on Stefan's motorbike and before she knew it they were leaving Mystic Falls.

'Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls' a sign read. She watched her whole life fall behind them.

Caroline placed her head on Stefan's shoulder and embraced the moment, the moment she would always remember as the first time she left Mystic Falls.

This was the start of her adventure.

Stefan slowed down and eventually stopped when he reached a gate and took the key out from the engine.

Caroline was mesmerised by her surroundings. The town was replaced with open fields, empty roads and not a single person was in sight. It was calm and peaceful – the complete opposite of Mystic Falls.

Stefan got off the bike and helped Caroline. He stretched his arms over his head revealing a glimpse of his torso. She removed the helmet from her head and shook her curls out, letting them free. The smile on her face was still present and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"So this is your idea of fun, huh?" Caroline said, still smiling at him.

He titled his head slightly and raised a brow, "you weren't expecting an all you can drink blood bar, were you?" He asked, sarcastically. "That's more of Damon's thing."

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "no, this is better."

Stefan shrugged, taking the helmet from her as she wandered off a few steps ahead and looked around, admiring her view.

It was beautiful.

**Review if you like.**


	5. Options

**Author's note: There's a hint of inspiration from TFIOS in this chapter as I was reading it before I wrote this, if you've read the book you'll understand. Anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. **

"If there was more than one dose of the cure, would you have taken it." Stefan asked Caroline as they walked towards a boulder and sat down.

She pondered over the question for a second before she spoke. "I can't imagine myself not being a vampire now. I like who I've become." She paused for a moment. "Well apart for the drinking blood thing but it's a side effect of being a vampire and I can deal with that. At least I'm not an insecure, neurotic, control freak anymore."

Stefan raised a brow suggestively causing Caroline to scoff jokingly before she smiled.

He dropped his head and looked deep in thought. "I've seen every side of being a vampire, it's not all that great. And-"

In a blur Caroline was gone. She ran off near the trees and Stefan quickly followed her path at a supernatural speed.

She hid behind a tree and made her way deeper into the forest. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Being able to run in an instant and not getting tired was just a perk of being a vampire.

She slowed down now so she was walking at a humanly pace but the snapping of a twig beneath her foot made it all that easier for Stefan to find her. Before she knew it he was there behind her, lifting her by her waist and spinning her around.

Laughter erupted from her as she demanded to be let down and when he finally did she shoved him a little, obviously not hard enough as it had no affect on him but his smile was still wide. He laughed.

"There he is," she said as she toned down her laughter.

Stefan looked around and raised his brow in confusion.

"The fun Stefan," she said with a cheesy grin.

Stefan let out a small chuckle.

Together they walked out of the forest and into an open field. She laid down on the grass as little flowers surrounded her. She breathed in the fresh air whilst Stefan sat beside her and picked some daisies.

"Things are pretty great," Stefan said. Caroline nodded. The silence now between them was comfortable. The perks of being alive, Caroline thought.

"Even if we did manage to get the cure back from Katherine, there's only one." Caroline said, continuing the conversation from earlier on.

"Yeah."

"If you had the chance, would you take it?" Caroline asked as she sat up, resting on her elbows, waiting for him to respond.

Stefan shrugged, "I did once."

Caroline knew what he meant. He would've taken the cure if that meant he could be with Elena - human Elena. They'd be human together, grow old and even die together but Caroline knew the chances of that happening were now zero to nothing. Elena was with Damon. She had feelings for him and sired or not they were together. There was no going back for Stefan and Elena – even if she did think their love was epic.

"No." Stefan said, as if to read her mind. "If I was to take the cure, it wouldn't be for her. It'd be for me."

Caroline shrugged. "I guess we're both stuck like this. We find the cure, _again_. Give it to Elena. She turns human, flips her switch and stops being such a heartless bitch."

"Yeah, that's the plan."

Caroline laid back down, her hands by her side as she stared at the sky and sighed. "Everything will work out."

Stefan nodded and then buried his face in his hands. He looked at her through the gaps of his fingers and sighed before joining her, lying on the grass. She turned to face him and smiled.

They stayed like that for a while staring into nothing.

Soon the sun went down and the air became lighter, the moon lit the sky and the clouds were replaced by stars and boy did it look breathtaking.

Caroline wished she could stay like this.

Stefan stood up and reached his hand out for Caroline. She took his hand into hers and got on her feet. Their eyes met once again. She stared into his forest green eyes as Stefan's hand made contact with her cheek. She felt herself blush. He brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled a flower from her blonde locks and held it before her. She smiled at him again and mentally face palmed for assuming it would've been anything more.

"Let's go home," he said as he placed the flower in her hand.

She stared at it for a second and then closed her hand around it, careful not to crush it.

**Review if you like.**


	6. Home

**Author's note: This is one of those blah chapters but on the plus side, Klaus will finally be introduced in the next chapter.**

Back in Mystic Falls there was an eerie silence – a sense of quietness about the town, but it was too quiet. Damon and Elena were still in New York. Matt was likely to be working his shift at the grill. Klaus, well who knew where Klaus was - probably crushing someone else dreams and Bonnie, where was she. Since their return and Bonnie's revelation, she remained distant. Caroline hadn't spoken to her since she got back and she missed her, she missed both of her best friends.

Stefan dropped her off outside her house and waited for her to walk inside.

"Caroline," he called after her.

She turned around, her hair bouncing over her shoulders as she did.

"Rebekah's party," he paused.

"Yeah," she said, urging him to continue.

He titled his head and smiled, "go with me?"

Caroline nodded as she bit her bottom lip, "okay." A smile appeared on her face again.

"Okay," he replied, smiling back at him. "I'll pick you up at 8," he shouted as he turned his engine back on.

"Oh, and Stefan.."

"Yeah," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Leave the bike at home this time. I don't want to get my dress dirty." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay."

She waved as she watched him drive off and walked through the front door.

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it for moment and sighed, the smile still on her face. She did a little jiggle – happy dancing even and when she stopped she was so thankful no one was around to see how embarrassing she looked.

She threw her head into her hands and laughed.

* * *

After showering and making herself look pretty, Caroline finally checked her phone which had vibrated non-stop; 3 missed calls from her mom and 2 new texts, one from Bonnie and the other from her mom.

Her mom wouldn't be home toll later so she shouldn't wait up and Bonnie wanted to meet her at the Grill.

Caroline finished getting ready, a walked back out of the house, finally reuniting with her best friend.

* * *

Caroline got to the Grill a few minutes early and took a seat near the bar, ordering two drinks for herself and Bonnie – two more minutes and she would be there.

"Where have you been? I was gonna send out a search party." Caroline yelled out, over dramatically as she got up and hugged Bonnie before she even had a chance to say hi.

"Caroline," Bonnie breathed, urging her to loosen her grip.

She let go, "sorry."

After a few minutes of small talk, Bonnie took a sip of her drink and sat there silently.

Caroline stared at her before she finally spoke. "So this whole thing with Shane, what's going on?" Caroline was worried. Shane had practically brainwashed Bonnie to follow his plans.

Bonnie sat there stirring her drink, not looking at Caroline. "Can we not talk about that, I've had my dad on my case all week. I could really do with a change of topic."

Caroline nodded.

"Okay, so come back to mine and we can get ready for Rebekah's party." She said as she stood up.

"I'm not going," Bonnie answered.

Caroline quickly took her seat at the bar again. "What? You have to go! C'mon Bonnie, Elena won't be there either so you have to come. Please." Caroline tried to convince her friend. There was no way she'd be going without her.

"Stefan asked me to go with him."

"Really." Bonnie gasped. "See, you don't need me – you have him to keep you company."

Caroline gave Bonnie a stern look as she folded her arms, waiting for Bonnie to change her mind.

Bonnie she sighed in defeat and the look was soon replaced by a smile.

They saw Matt, tending a couple at the back and waved him over to order.

Bonnie eventually left after receiving 3 calls from her dad telling, more like yelling at her to come home.

"I'll see you tonight," Caroline shouted after her as she walked out of the Grill.

Matt stood behind the bar with a tray of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. "Can I get you anything else, Care" he asked Caroline before he went to serve the other tables.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Caroline just sat back in her seat and smiled.

**Review if you like.**


	7. Jealousy

**Author's note: There's like a 90% chance that this is my favourite chapter because I've finally introduced Klaus, give him a chance and things will soon change. I really hope you enjoy it.**

As promised, Stefan was outside Caroline's house at 8PM on the dot, but this time in his red 1963 Porsche.

He got out and stood at the front porch, shuffling his feet as he waited for her.

He watched as she opened the door and walked towards him. A gold dress hugged her figure whilst her curly hair sat on one side of her shoulder still framing her face. She looked stunning and Stefan just stood there admiring her.

She smiled at him. "You look great," she said, hugging him. He looked rather suave in his suit.

She reached out and neatened his black tie, "better."

Stefan laughed, "I'm supposed to complimenting you."

Caroline just shrugged as they walked towards the car and Stefan closed the door after her before he got in – being the gentleman he was.

He turned to face her whilst putting his seatbelt on, "you do look beautiful."

* * *

Rebekah decided to throw Elijah a welcome home party, even though he said he wasn't staying for long, she couldn't help fuss over him but the party was really for her benefit.

Stefan and Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson family mansion and it was already full of people. Rebekah probably compelled them all to be there but nonetheless they were there to have fun.

Rebekah walked down the spiral staircase wearing a long dress that flowed beneath her feet. Her arm linked with someone Caroline was unfamiliar with but she had to admit, Rebekah looked flawless and as she finally met the other guests she was showered with compliments.

"Stefan," Rebekah said as she approached them, "so glad you could make it."

"Caroline," she smiled at her.

Rebekah wasn't as horrible as everyone made out. She was desperate for love, but wasn't everyone. Maybe one day they'd go for coffee, talk and actually become friends. Speaking of friends, "I'm just gonna find Bonnie," Caroline said, excusing herself.

"Oh, I saw her down the hall before," Rebekah said, before she walked off.

Caroline glanced back and smiled.

She found Bonnie in the midst of the crowded room and elbowed her way towards her.

"Bonnie," she shouted over the music.

Bonnie smiled when she saw her friend and reached out for her, squeezing her hand, "get me out of here, please."

She was stood in between two seniors from their school who were trying to _hit _on her.

Caroline laughed at their failed attempts. "Having fun?" she questioned sarcastically once they were alone (well away from the boys anyway,) knowing Bonnie was having a miserable time.

"Thanks for coming," she said, wrapping her into a hug.

Bonnie just smiled at her. "So where is Stefan?"

* * *

"Dance with her," Rebekah said to Stefan who was awkwardly stood there, tapping his foot out of tune with the music. She gave him a reassuring look and he left, following the direction in which Caroline went.

He invited her, so it was only fair that her danced with her, right.

Rebekah just watched, longingly as Stefan walked towards Caroline who was laughing with Bonnie.

"Care to dance?" Caroline spun around and her eyes fell on Stefan.

He took Caroline's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She looked back at Bonnie who gestured her to have fun.

Caroline rested her hand on his shoulder as he grabbed her closely by the waist.

She saw Stefan glancing over at Rebekah, who was talking to some waiter about an empty drinks tray. She tried to push it aside but she didn't want to be the one that got in the way of Stefan and his happiness.

She sighed and lifted her head off his shoulder, still dancing, "Stefan."

He looked at her.

"You're my best friend and I love you."

"But?"

"I know you want," she paused and looked back at Rebekah. "You should've invited Rebekah here."

She rolled her eyes, yes invite Rebekah to her own party because that made sense, but he knew what she meant.

He sighed. "Last dance?" he asked, smiling when she nodded.

The second song started playing, but they were shortly interrupted by Klaus.

"Excuse me, love" his eyes locked with Caroline's, "I don't mean to intrude, but Stefan and I have important business to discuss regarding a certain doppelga -"

Caroline cut him off. "Can't it wait?"

"In a matter of fact, no. Perhaps you didn't hear the urgency in my voice."

Klaus turned his attention to Stefan, who looked down at Caroline.

"Just go. I need a drink."

Caroline walked off and made her way over to the drinks table and internally sighed when she saw Hayley stood there.

Hayley walked towards her, drink in hand and tried to make light conversation.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry how things went down with Tyler. I didn't want to hurt him. It was the only way I could find my family."

"Well, thanks to you Tyler has no family now," she growled.

The silence between them quickly turned awkward and Caroline looked around for Bonnie to rescue her. Her eyes landed on her with Matt, dancing.

"So did your date stand you up or?" Hayley asked sarcastically.

Gosh, could she not take a hint.

"So, have you spoken to Ty-"

Caroline cut her off before she could mention his name again. "Actually, I'm here with Stefan. He's just talking to Klaus."

"Oh," she laughed. "Then why is he dancing with Klaus' sister and you're stood here, alone."

Caroline was full of hatred now, couldn't Hayley just disappear off the face of the earth the same way Tyler had because of _her_.

Klaus walked over and saw the death glare on Caroline's face, "ladies, play nice."

She blinked, looking at him with a blank expression on her face.

Klaus met her eyes and stood there wide-eyed unable to form words. She looked ravishing, but what made his smile deepen was that she was wearing the bracelet he gave her. No excuse that she didn't have enough time to shop this time, she wore it because she wanted to and that made him smile.

He snapped out of his admiration for the girl in front of him and his gaze quickly moved on to Hayley, stood beside her.

Klaus held his hand out, "want to dance?"

"No thanks," Caroline huffed.

"I'm sorry love, I was asking Hayley."

Caroline scoffed, and forced laughter to cover up the hurt she felt. Why, it's not like she wanted to dance with him anyway.

Hayley smirked at her, as if she was showing off that she was here with Klaus. Pity for her, she didn't care. She just faked a smile back as she watched him lead her to the dance floor. She felt this unusual feeling form in her chest. She shook her head, no, she wasn't jealous of that werewolf slut. She didn't care, she had no right to be.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and breathed, planning the quickest escape route in her head.

Stefan was still with Rebekah, if she left now he wouldn't realise she was gone.

She turned around to the drinks table behind her, knocked another drink back and hurried down the hall.

The cool air from outside calmed her down. She was _not_ jealous.

"Leaving so soon?"

She turned around to the sound of his voice and found Klaus stood there, hands behind his back, smiling.

"Seriously, just leave me alone," she spat out.

Klaus smirked,"do I detect a sense of jealousy, love."

Caroline scoffed and stormed off.

Klaus just stood there as he watched her leave. He would wait till she calmed down before he approached her again.

**Review if you like.**


	8. Relapse

**Author's note: This has to be one of my favourite chapters to write, I don't know why but I hope you like it as much as I do.**

Klaus returned to the party and joined Stefan at a table he was seated at.

"So who's for dinner?" he asked, raising a brow whilst he scrutinized the guests in the room.

"I don't think Rebekah would be too pleased if you start feeding on the guests."

Klaus glared at him, "Stefan, you were much more fun in the 20's."

"Granted my emotions were off."

He poured himself and Stefan a drink. "And _that's_ why you were more fun."

Klaus laughed recalling the memories from Gloria's bar back in 1920.

"You, me and the city." Klaus sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink as he looked back on the good old days. Stefan was his wingman - a good friend.

He raised his glass, "to friendship."

Stefan just stared at him reluctantly.

Klaus lowered his voice, "c'mon rippah," and eventually they clinked glasses.

* * *

Caroline checked her phone again, it had been the seventh time now and still no word from Stefan.

Why hasn't he called her back or even just left her a text.

She was worried.

Klaus sat in the now empty room, his legs stretched out on the table in front of him. Rebekah had finally compelled everyone to leave.

A smile spread across his face as his cell rang."Caroline, what do I owe this pleasure."

"Klaus," she didn't want to call him, but it was the only way to find Stefan, it wasn't like him not to come home, or even answer his phone – unless he was with Rebekah.

She should hang up, this wasn't like her, what was she; his mother. She'd be happy if he was with her, if he was happy.

She rolled her eyed. _God, hang up already._

Klaus smirked at the other end. Caroline had called him but all he could hear was her breathing and an occasional sigh.

The call didn't last longer than a few minutes. He was just so beyond annoying she couldn't stay on the phone for any longer.

She needed to find Stefan.

* * *

Caroline walked into the bar a little outside of Mystic falls. The bartender told her someone fitting Stefan's description had left a few minutes ago and she found him walking in the middle of a road covered in blood and she was certain it wasn't his own.

She followed him, as he walked in front of a car that jerked to a halt.

She called out for him but he just ignored her, too busy in his trance.

"Stefan, as your sober sponsor I won't just stand by and watch you do this."

He grunted at her, pushing her out of the way and making the gap between him and his next victim shorter.

"Stefan, don't!" she shouted. "This is not you. You're better than that." Caroline turned away unable to break through to him.

Stefan stalked towards the short brunette girl who was waiting outside her car, patiently like he compelled her to. "This won't hurt," he said, his eyes, now black looked into hers. His fangs came in to view as he took a bite into her neck, sucking the life out of her, literally.

Caroline turned back around when she heard her body fall to the ground and saw Stefan wiping the corners of his bloody mouth with his index finger and thumb, satisfied with himself. His fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal.

"It always tastes better from the vein," a sheepish grin formed on his face.

Caroline was annoyed. Annoyed at Stefan for doing this, but she was more annoyed at herself for letting it happen.

She knelt beside the girl, this time feeding her her own blood that was trailing from her wrist she had bitten into. Once the girl regained consciousness, Caroline placed both hands on her shoulders and compelled her, "forget everything that just happened. Go home."

She threw Stefan her serious vampire look and he just shrugged again. She let out a feeble growl, turned her boots and walked away from him.

Stefan stood there captivated for a moment but as she walked away realisation hit him, what he did and more importantly Caroline was pissed – which upset him.

It always ended in guilt and suffering.

Caroline always stood by him, even on his darkest of days. She was basically one of his few and most important supports, so he needed her. He wanted her by his side.

"I'm sorry," Stefan shouted, letting out a sigh.

Caroline stopped and waited for a second before she turned around to look at him. She waited till he was a little closer before she spoke "I can't stop you from drinking human blood Stefan, you're a vampire, it's what we do but I can stop you from spiralling out of control again, or at least I'll try."

Stefan just nodded at her.

"I mean, it's totally okay that you're a bloodaholic, just tone it down a little."

"I'm not a-"

"C'mon Stefan, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

He walked towards her, trying not to laugh and when he was closer she looked him in the eyes. "I won't let you lose control," she said with sincerity.

Stefan looked to the ground and shook his head slightly. She really did remind him of Lexi.

He looked back up and gave her a tight smile and nudged her shoulder with his as they walked. He looked at her admiringly. She managed to stay strong even when things fell apart, she held them together. She never let life bring her down but when it did, she got right back up and Stefan admired that.

She accepted the darkest parts of him, she had seen him at his worst and yet she still believed in him- that he could change. She was kind and caring, she was selfless and maybe that was why everyone was drawn to her.

Caroline felt his gaze on her and turned her head to meet his eyes again. She stared at him for a second longer before she spoke, "maybe just stick to blood bags and bunnies next time," and giggled.

Stefan was thankful to have a friend like Caroline. In the strangest sense she made him feel alive – if that was possible.

**Review if you like.**


	9. Endgame

**Author's note: Before you read this chapter can we just discuss how amazing the originals was (well apart from the pregnancy thing but I can deal with that) seriously like I didn't think it was possible to love Klaus more than I already do and Elijah and Marcel were pretty epic too. Anyway, you may continue. Don't get too caught up on this chapter oh and expect more Klaus soon.**

The night quickly turned cold and the road was quiet and lonely. Stefan and Caroline walked side by side, wordlessly.

She walked him home to make sure there was no more blood shed along the way.

They reached the front door to the vacant boarding house. Stefan invited Caroline in but she politely refused. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

"I'll walk you home."

"Stefan, I can walk home on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know but," she stared at him waiting for a response.

"Silas." He just said anything that popped into his head at that moment. "We still haven't found him yet."

"And," Caroline knew he just wanted to protect her and she appreciated that, that was their thing – looking out for each other but she didn't need him to walk her home. The walk wasn't that long anyway and she could handle herself.

"Well, he's dangerous and," he paused for a second. "I want to make sure you get home safe."

Caroline sighed but she smiled at him and gave in. She knew he wouldn't give up.

He just shrugged his shoulder, put his hands in his pockets and winked at her. She laughed at the sight of him.

He walked her to the gate and stopped. They stood there in the quiet for a moment.

"Thanks Stefan."

She turned around and he grabbed her elbow softly turning her to face him; his left hand came up and slowly brushed a few wisps of hair behind her ear.

"No problem." He cupped her cheek in his right hand gently and leaned down searching her eyes for any objection.

Caroline's heart beat so fast and hard that she was sure he could hear it. She blushed at the thought.

She closed her eyes as the electric feeling buzzed inside her. She subconsciously tilted her chin up as his warm breath blew against her face.

His lips pressed against hers. His hand ran through her hair as he applied a little more pressure pressing his lips more firmly. She opened her eyes to face him as he touched his lips to hers one last time before pulling away.

He pushed his forehead against hers gently, whispered goodnight and pulled away.

"Goodnight," Caroline said but he had already gone.

She stood there for a moment, alone and took a deep breath. As she walked towards the door the harsh light from the porch blinded her. She squinted her eyes as she turned the lock.

The light turned off as she stepped inside. She leaned against the door as a sinking feeling began to form in her chest. She reached to touch her lips where his were just moments before and when she let her hand fall she sighed.

What had she done.

**Review if you like.**


	10. Betrayal

**Author's note: As promised, more Klaus in this chapter. *Takes a deep breath* I'm still not emotionally ready since the last episode and all things klaroline and the slight hope that Kol may return (I'm really excited if you couldn't tell). Anyway, ****anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec.**

When Stefan got home he saw the front door to the Salvatore boarding house slightly ajar. "Damon" he shouted as he walked in but there was no response.

"Ah, Stefan." He saw Klaus sat on a chair with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Stefan questioned.

"Sit down. Let's have a chat." He said, pouring Stefan a glass and shoving it towards him on the table, "drink?"

Stefan shook his head in refusal.

Klaus just shrugged and drank it himself.

"Where have you been all day."

"I've been around."

"I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. Now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you."

Stefan just stared at him.

"You know, I thought you and I were different." Stefan looked at him in confusion and Klaus continued. "That brother of yours," he pointed at him with the bottle in his hand. "The Salvatore's, and their unshakable bond." His low, dark chuckle was menacing. "You, Katerina, Damon. You, Elena, Damon. History really does repeat itself, doesn't it?" He stopped for a while and took a sip of his drink. "I thought we were mates, Stefan" he spat out his name and glared at him, "brothers perhaps."

"Yeah," Stefan lingered.

"And when I meant brothers, that didn't mean you could go ahead and chase after Caroline. I know that's the usual routine with you and Damon but -"

"Klaus, you know she would never choose you, not after everythi -"

"No!" Klaus stood up and threw the now empty bottle against the wall and watched it smashed to the ground. A beautiful symmetry.

Stefan stood up to face him but Klaus had already shoved him against the wall and then pinned him up. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now." Klaus wrapped one hand around his throat as the other pierced at his chest with nothing but fury in his eyes. He shoved his hand deeper into his chest, his nails piercing him breaking skin and bones, gripping on his heart. Stefan tried to free himself, to pull away, to fight back but it was no use. He was stronger, he couldn't be killed, he was immortal.

"You know Stefan, I don't take kindly to betrayal."

The door opened again. Klaus was prepared to rip out his heart there and then so Stefan himself could feel the same betrayal he felt.

"Stefan you forgot your jacket -" Caroline walked in and dropped Stefan's jacket as he eyes landed on them, in horror. "What is going on?" her voice trembled.

Klaus growled. "I'm gonna rip your heart out, Salvatore."

Caroline shrieked, "no one is going to die, not tonight."

Klaus and Stefan both turned their heads to the sound of her voice and stared at her. A cold smile appeared on Klaus' face. He seemed emotionless.

She shouted at him, urging him to release Stefan. She rushed over to his side and pleaded with Klaus to let him go.

"I'm sorry, love."

Stefan felt Klaus' hand get deeper and tighter in his chest.

"Klaus, no!" Caroline grasped onto his shoulder and he froze, letting Stefan go.

Caroline shoved herself between them, looking directly at Klaus as his eyes appeared darker. "Please."

He stared longingly into her eyes for a moment to embrace her beauty and then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

She wanted to chase after him, but she didn't.

He left in the darkness with the shadows that haunted him, the ones that led him away from her to begin with.

Caroline watched as he left, never looking back.

Stefan gasped for breath behind her.

She turned around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they staggered to the couch.

She sat him down and then sat beside him, turning to face him, "are you okay?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

Stefan just nodded, his wound slowly healing.

"What was all that about."

"You." Stefan replied and she laid her head the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling at the thought of it.

Klaus knew.

Caroline felt some sort of relief that she didn't have to be the one to tell him but she knew it would've been better coming from her. In all honesty, there was nothing to tell. She felt nothing. She loved Stefan, as a friend and nothing more.

For a while she stared at the direction in which he left but why did she feel so guilty?

"Hey" Stefan said, bringing her back to the moment. She looked up to face him and saw him smiling. She returned the smile as he kissed her forehead tenderly. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Klaus was going to kill Stefan, so why was she thinking about him - she caused his pain and she couldn't stand the thought of it. She was the reason they had a fight, Stefan said so himself. She was the reason behind it. All thoughts told her to go after Klaus and check on him, to bring him back and get them to make up.

No, she shook her head. She erased all thought of Klaus from her mind. Stefan needed her so she stayed. He kept her safe and now he needed her.

Again, her mind trailed off with thoughts of him, consuming her and she tried to push them aside.

**Review if you like.**


	11. Honesty

**Author's note: First of all I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate each and every one.**** So lately I've got a lot of comments about the shortness of my chapters and I am trying to make them longer, promise. Oh and for those of you asking about Caroline and her feelings it will all come clear in this chapter. Ps. I've also wrote a KC oneshot called 'One day' if any of you are interested. Enjoy.**

After making sure Stefan was okay, Caroline left and walked home. She needed the space to clear her head.

What happened with Stefan was a mistake, the aftermath proved that. She felt nothing but somehow managed to cause him pain, even without him knowing this. He was her best friend and she wasn't going to let a reckless act ruin that.

They'd have to discuss it properly tomorrow, she needed to make sure things between them were okay, that he was okay.

It just happened in the heat of the moment. They were friends, nothing more. Caroline knew Stefan had feelings for Rebekah and Caroline, well she still missed Tyler – he hadn't been gone long. She wasn't ready for things to happen, to change. Maybe one day but not yet.

Oh how she wished she could turn back time.

As she walked down the quiet, empty street her thoughts quickly began to consume her again.

She pulled out her cell from her pocket and dialled Bonnie's number.

"Hello."

Caroline relived the days events as she explained each detail to her.

Bonnie and Caroline were best friends, they told each other everything and Bonnie had the ability to make her feel better each time she had a problem.

Apart from Stefan, it had been Bonnie that she lately turned to and she couldn't exactly talk to him right now about this.

Once she filled Bonnie in, Caroline sighed and felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

When she reached her house she saw that the porch light was on.

Someone was there.

"Bonnie, I gotta go."

"He's there isn't he?"

She knew her friend was a witch but was she psychic too.

Caroline nodded and realised Bonnie couldn't see her, "yes."

"Okay, call me later."

"Bye." She hung up and by the time she reached the path she saw him stood at the front porch, waiting for her.

She walked towards him cautiously as he paced the porch. He was still angry. She could tell, the way his jaw clenched tightly and his hands balled into fists ready to attack anyone that crossed him.

"Klaus," she whispered, not wanting to startle him.

His head snapped up as he looked at her and Caroline couldn't help but feel frightened.

The stars shined bright and the porch light was on contrasting with the dark soul that stood before her.

"Caroline," he breathed. The stench of alcohol hit her.

She took a step back but he stalked towards her, her back hitting the door.

He stared at her for a moment and then his eyes went dark, a familiar look on his face from before.

His laugh pierced through the silence.

"Shouldn't you be with Stefan." His tone was bitter.

"This is my house."

He looked around, it was indeed.

He returned to look at her. "I almost killed that lover of yours," he smirked.

"I was there!" she replied, mimicking his tone. "And he isn't my lover, what you saw" she paused and looked up at him. "It was a mistake. It should've never happened."

"You expect me to believe this nonsense, give me some credit love. I see the way he is with you, the way he looks at you, the way his hands were all over you."

She could hear the anger in his voice and before she could even process what happened, she slapped him. Her trembling hand met his face. She could tell that he wasn't expecting it, he would've stopped her and the shock on his face proved that.

She had woken the monster.

He stood there frozen, his eyes shifted but appeared a little less harsher.

"I don't care what you believe!" She turned around and grabbed the keys from her purse.

He caught her arm, twisting it and forcing her to look at him. A different expression crossed his face. This time he looked hurt.

She was expecting him to lash out but she had so many things she wanted to say to him, she didn't even give him a chance.

"Maybe the reason you're miserable is because you're so set on revenge or hurting people you don't even have time to let anyone in, let yourself be happy. Yes, you're the alpha but to what pack, you have no one now."

The anger returned but Klaus shook his head as if to shake away the emotion he felt, that built up inside of him ready to explode.

He just stood there refusing to look at her. He knew it was true and she knew it. He was alone and he was tired of it. The thought of his loneliness made him miserable. It brought pain to his eyes and it was heartbreaking.

Caroline was always honest with him, brutal honesty. He respected that, even if it was hurtful most of the time.

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself and then loosened his grip on her hand as she pulled it free.

She was angry at him, but more importantly she was angry at herself for thinking that he was different, that he had changed. For allowing herself to have any sort of feelings towards him. Again, he managed to get under her skin.

What was she thinking, he could never be changed.

Caroline flinched as he reached out and touched her cheek, caressingly. She froze at the feel of his touch. His thumb lightly brushed over the corner of her lips and he felt the heat from her skin, firing with anger.

She looked away but he lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

He took a step closer and his nose brushed against hers. She waited for more but nothing. Nothing happened.

The front door suddenly pulled open and Caroline jumped, breaking their connection.

Liz Forbes was stood there in her dressing gown holding a hand gun and pointing it at Klaus.

"What the hell is all this noise."

Klaus stood in front of Caroline, shielding her.

Liz rubbed her eyes and put the gun in the pocket of the dressing gown when she realised it was Caroline. She turned around and sighed, looking annoyed and went back upstairs.

Klaus looked at her and then turned around, looking at Caroline who was trying not to laugh.

She realised each time she was with him, her life was somehow in danger but he would always try to save her.

He smiled at her and then he was gone.

**Review if you like.**


	12. Chances

**Author's note: A chapter to deal with the events that occurred previously, enjoy. Anything recognisable belongs to Plec.**

By the time Stefan woke up he had already left 3 messages for Caroline. She still hadn't got back to him. Maybe she was avoiding him or her battery died – that would be logical.

It would be easier if he just went to her house so they could talk, he'd prefer to do this face to face.

* * *

Klaus cursed when he was forced to get up from his chair and open the front door and he growled when he saw who it was.

"Do you have a death wish, Salvatore?" It was better to slam the door on his face than to kill him, Caroline would never forgive him if he did.

Stefan held his hand out on the door. "Klaus, hear me out."

Klaus held out on closing the door to give him a chance to speak.

"What you saw, with me and Caroline – it shouldn't have happened. I mean, nothing is going on between me and her."

Klaus chuckled. "So, I heard. Do you expect me to let you live."

"No, I mean yes. But Caroline and I are just friends. I don't expect you to believe me but take my word."

Klaus laughed but he knew he was telling the truth – his heart didn't speed up when he said this so he had to believe him.

Plus Caroline's words from yesterday made it all that convincing.

Klaus invited him in. "I'm gonna let it go, just this once."

Stefan was grateful. He nodded his head and followed him into the room.

Klaus took his place on the chair again and stretched his legs over the table. Stefan sat opposite him.

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps, this has to do with another blonde vampire, an original, _my_ sister."

Stefan froze.

Where was the Klaus he had known for what seemed like forever and who was this impostor sat before him. The Klaus he knew would be angry, he would never forgive him for what he did, let alone let him live.

Stefan looked puzzled.

"Rebekah fancies you, you know. I know she can look after herself, but as her brother it is my duty to threaten anyone who may hurt her." Klaus slid a drink across the table to him.

Stefan should've issued the same warning about Caroline, she was his best friend after all and whether he'd like to admit it or not, he and Klaus were friends at one point so he knew he meant it when he said he was in love with Caroline.

Klaus wasn't one to throw love around so easily.

Stefan took a sip of his drink but was still confused about Klaus and letting the incident go.

Klaus poured himself another drink, "Look at us, two sad orphans."

And once again, the flashbacks from the 20's came rolling in.

Stefan raised his glass to Klaus, maybe their friendship meant more to him than his love for Caroline. "Call a truce?"

The truth was his love for that one girl was the only thing keeping him from killing him. Klaus knew it would be easier to forgive and forget rather than holding a grudge against Stefan and he would do it for Caroline.

Klaus grinned and Stefan felt at ease.

"So why are you so intrigued about Caroline? You could compel any girl you want, why her?"

Klaus smiled at the thought of her.

"Because she's Caroline. She has this energy that makes her seem like she is glowing and somehow she manages to fill everyone with light." Klaus stopped for a moment, smiled to himself and then continued.

"Because when I gave her my blood I felt like she was saving my life instead of the other way around. She's selfless." His voice was a little lower now but Stefan could still hear what he said.

"When I'm with her I completely forget who I am."

Klaus sighed and then took a sip of his drink. Stefan just sat there in awe.

"She got under my skin."

* * *

On his walk home, Stefan saw Caroline sat on her porch step. He stopped when he saw her and walked towards her.

"Hey."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looked up and smiled at him.

"We need to talk. About last night." He walked up to the porch and sat beside her, his hand intertwined leaning on his legs.

She turned slightly to face him. She took a deep breath. "Stefan, it was a mistake."

"I know, it shouldn't have happened."

They both nodded in agreement, sighed in relief and then laughed at how synchronized they were.

"You were just so drunk on blood; I guess we got caught up in the moment."

Stefan laughed. "Friends then?"

Caroline smiled wider, "always."

Caroline shook her head for ever thinking anything could get in the way of their friendship.

They both sat there for a moment in the quiet with each other's presence for company, catching the sun's rays. They didn't need to talk, the quiet brought comfort in itself.

Stefan opened his mouth and then sighed. He just sat there playing with his daylight ring silently, like he was going to say something but chose not to.

"Caroline," she turned to look at him but his eyes never met hers, Stefan just stared at his shoes unable to make eye contact.

He finally spoke. "Give Klaus a chance."

"Seriously," she crossed her arms and looked at him, her eyes wide. "He tried to kill you Stefan. How can you expect me to forgive him like that?"

Even after what happened between them yesterday, Caroline wasn't ready to forgive him – not yet anyway. She was scared, of forgiving him and anything that it could possibly lead to after that.

But she knew he was right. She knew that Klaus was in love with her, so to him this was the right thing to do. He did what he thought he had to do because he was in love with her even if it did include hurting the people she loved.

Caroline sighed.

It was all for her.

Stefan just stared at her and she gave in. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he meant.

He insisted she give him a chance. She trusted him and his opinion. What's the worst that could happen? Klaus could try to kill her like the many times he had put her life in danger before but he could also try to save her in all the ways a person could be saved.

There was no way of knowing how things would end up.

She saw the glimpses of him that gave her hope, that he wasn't all bad but sometimes the bad outweighed the good and made everything blurry.

**Review if you like.**


	13. Words

**Author's note: First things first, a**** moment of silence for season 4 ending and all things klaroline happening. I've still not fully recovered from the heartache but I'm still posting like the trooper I am. ****Okay back to this chapter, the relationship that's forming in this chapter may seem a little rushed but I want Stefan to be happy (because he deserves it, I mean why won't Plec understand) and this is the only way if the story is going to end the way I want it to - although I do love Mabekah now. ****Enjoy.**

Stefan left Caroline to her thoughts and as he walked home he saw Rebekah across the road.

It was a small town.

He threw her his sweet smile and crossed over to the other side to walk with her.

"I heard about you and Caroline." She turned to face him. "How lovely," she lied.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Word did travel fast around this town and as if to read his mind she interrupted, "Nik told me."

"So then he also told you that it meant nothing, that Caroline and I are _just_ friends."

"Really?" she asked, filled with uncertainty. She had seen the chemistry and attraction between them, it was undeniable.

"Really, really."

Rebekah turned her head away from him and couldn't help but smile.

They continued walking silently for a moment.

"So," Rebekah turned to Stefan, prolonging the word and trying to divert the conversation "any word from Damon?"

"No. He's still in New York with Elena."

Rebekah looked intrigued. "On a hunt for the cure?"

"Knowing Damon he's probably not found it or even bothered looking and just turned to do something irresponsible."

She nodded as a sign to show that she was listening but he knew she wasn't.

"You want the cure?"

She turned to meet his eyes again, looking deep in thought - a sad expression on her face. She sighed.

Stefan waited for her to say something but she just walked wordlessly, staring at the ground. He nudged her slightly, encouraging her to answer.

"I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old_._ I want to be normal, Stefan. I don't want to be a vampire anymore." She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold it together.

He saw the pain in her eyes, how she desperately wanted to be human. He would do that for her, find the cure if he could. He would try.

He didn't say anything else. He looked at her and took her hand, holding it and not letting go.

She met his eyes and smiled at him.

Even after everything, they couldn't deny that they still had feelings for each other. Stefan was in love with her once and it wasn't like it was unrequited – she felt the same too.

That was the thing about being vampires, they had all the time in the world to fall in and out of love. You could spend centuries chasing _the one_ before you realise that there is actually more than one person you can truly and deeply fall in love with. It's only if you're lucky that the one person you fall in love with feels the same way but sometimes, over the years people change, feelings change and Stefan learnt that the hard way but he was ready to move on from Elena.

He didn't want to spend anymore time hoping that things between the two of them would slip back into place like it was a few months back and he was okay with that.

But what happened between him and Caroline was careless, she was his best friend and he wasn't willing to blur the lines of that friendship.

The sudden drops of rain falling tore Stefan away from his thoughts.

They ran back to the Salvatore's boarding house, evidently not quick enough as they were both soaked through.

They wiped their muddy feet on the carpet whilst Stefan shut the door behind them and looked at her. She was drenched and mascara ran down her cheeks, but she still looked beautiful.

She trailed after him as he disappeared in another room and when he returned, towel in hand he threw it to her so he could dry herself off.

Rebekah laughed at him, the way his wet hair lopsidedly sat on his head. His shirt damp enough to see through as it stuck to his toned body. The way he just stared at her, smiling as she got lost in her thoughts of him.

She dried her hair with the towel as Stefan made his way into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

She followed him and dropped herself on a chair at the kitchen table and sighed content.

The silence was soon replaced by the sound of the front door slamming shut followed by Damon's loud voice, "okay, who messed up the carpet?"

Rebekah looked at Stefan and laughed.

**Review if you like.**


	14. Changes

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my good friends I reunited with over the weekend – they make me happy. To my sister for always being there for me, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you and to Bridget, even though she's a million miles away she still manages to make my day. (I'm lucky to have such people in my life). Anyway, there will be more action in the next chapter but for now anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. **

Damon walked into the kitchen to join Stefan and Rebekah whilst Elena made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hello brother." He dropped his wet leather jacket on the counter and looked at Rebekah and winked. "Blondie."

Rebekah smiled at him.

He turned to look at Stefan and glared at him. "You owe me a new Persian rug."

Stefan laughed and just shook his head.

Damon returned his gaze to Rebekah again signalling her to leave the kitchen, giving him and his brother some space.

She left them to it and walked inside and saw Elena. She could stand the non-humanity Elena; she just hated the moral, self-righteous version of her.

Damon waited for Rebekah to leave before he spoke and turned the tap on so they couldn't hear them talking.

He stood in front of the sink, arms stretched on to the sides and sighed. Stefan watched as his shoulders dropped.

Damon turned to face him. "I didn't find the cure Stef, go ahead say it."

Stefan scratched is forehead and looked deep in thought. "Elena doesn't want the cure. Don't you prefer her this way?"

"I liked her when she wasn't a bitch."

"Damon you don't need to find the cure. She chose you."

Stefan admitted it, after everything that had happened things would never be the same, the way they were.

"Just find a way for her to flip her switch."

"Like it's that easy."

Elena walked into the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. "Hey Stefan, miss me?"

Stefan just stared at her - she looked different. They shared a brief moment but he quickly left to find Rebekah.

She was sat on the couch and turned to look at him when she saw him walk in.

"Did he find it?"

Stefan scrunched his nose and shook his head.

He sat opposite her and spoke. "Even if we did find the cure _again _Bekah, there's only one dose for you. You'd get everything you ever wanted, just not with me."

Rebekah was torn between the choice of getting what she always dreamt of or being with the one person she thought she'd end up with and both brought happiness and the thing she craved for most, love.

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Maybe everyone was right, being human would make her weak, fragile and this way things with Nik would be fine, he wouldn't hate her.

She could barely remember her life as a human anyway.

Rebekah thought that being human would be accompanied with happiness and love but now she began to realise that she didn't need the cure for that.

"You don't need to look for the cure Stefan."

Stefan sat back and looked confused. It was what she so desperately wanted and now she was just giving up.

"We will find it."

Rebekah smiled at him for trying but told him not to bother. Maybe she didn't know what she truly wanted until now. Being human, starting a family comes with unconditional love and maybe that was the only way Rebekah knew she'd find love, but now she saw the way Stefan looked at her and she was willing to give that up to spend eternity with him.

She looked a little sad but still smiled. She chose Stefan; it was him who she wanted.

* * *

Caroline received a text from Stefan that made her sigh heavily; Damon and Elena were back.

She made her way over to the boarding house for moral support.

"Hey Care." Caroline smiled. "How are you?" Elena asked, not that she cared.

She nodded, "I'm okay."

Elena walked towards her and whispered, "So have those dirty thoughts of Klaus become a reality or?"

Caroline growled.

The person before her resembled her best friend in appearance, but that was it. She wasn't the same person she had known for most of her life. She had been replaced and Caroline was still mad at her for what she did to her mom. She wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet and even if she wanted to, forgiveness started with apologies and non-humanity Elena wasn't going to apologise any time soon.

Saying sorry meant remorse and that meant emotion and right now Elena wasn't capable of feeling anything human.

Caroline crossed her arms as Elena just stared at her smiling slyly and then shrugged. Caroline felt irritated and walked out of the room.

Stefan was stood in front of the door in Caroline's way and as she walked up to him she had an outburst of frustration.

She rolled her eyes as Stefan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Damon popped his head around the corner and saw them. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

They both looked at each other and then turned to face him, "nothing."

Damon just shrugged and then disappeared.

She gave him a soft smile and then sighed. "I don't like who Elena has become."

"It's who she is now and until we find a way to flip her switch she's gonna stay like this."

Caroline sighed again in annoyance. "Can't we just get Klaus to compel her or better yet, we kill her."

"Caroline."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go. See you later Stefan."

He stepped to the side as she pushed past him and watched her leave.

Elena shouted after her, "bye love" mimicking Klaus' British accent and waved her off, still sneering.

Caroline was beyond annoyed.

She got into her car and then slammed the door shut.

**Review if you like. **

**Ps. I know Rebekah gives up the cure in this chapter to be with Stefan but in the show I thought she would've been the one to get what she so desperately wanted, to be human but now that things with Matt are potentially happening I don't mind as much.**


	15. Revenge

**Author's note: It's t****ime to welcome back another familiar character that we know and loathe. ****Shout out to one of my good pals that got me addicted to the show revenge and being the inspiration behind this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

When Caroline got home she threw herself on her bed and sighed. Her phone buzzed but she shoved it in her bag and ignored it. It was probably Stefan checking on her and she'd call him back later.

For now, she just wanted to be alone.

Her mom trailed in after her and asked if she was okay. Caroline nodded her head but Liz knew something was wrong – call it mother's intuition.

"Caroline, honey are you sure. Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm fine mom, there's nothing to talk about."

Her phone buzzed again, Stefan was persistent but she thanked him for getting her out of this conversation with her mom.

"I should get that." Caroline pulled her phone out of her bag and waited for her mom to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline gasped when she finally checked her phone, blinking her eyes unable to grasp what she saw.

A message from an unknown number: _Meet me in the forest. Come alone. I miss you, Tyler._

Caroline sat there in shock.

He came back for her. He found a way to be with her. Caroline felt her heart sink and bit her bottom lip to stop tears from falling.

She took a deep breath and then smiled.

She would ask Klaus to spare him, maybe he'd listen this time, maybe he'd let Tyler go.

Her phone beeped again pulling her away from her thoughts. This time it was actually Stefan: _Come to the grill? :)_

She quickly replied: _I'm busy. Will explain later x_

Stefan sat at the bar with his empty glass wondering what Caroline could possibly be doing that made her too busy to see him.

* * *

She made her way to the familiar forest, walking with only the sound of the leaves beneath her feet. It was getting dark, but she still managed to find her way.

As she got deeper into the forest the more her belly turned to knots. She would finally get to see him again.

Caroline was excited and nervous, even her hands began to sweat a little.

She inhaled a deep breath and carried on walking with a smile on her face - portraying the happiness she felt.

"Hello, Caroline" a familiar voice chimed behind her and her smile dropped.

It was definitely not Tyler, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

A petite figure emerged from behind a tree and stood before her, the moon being the only source of light but she finally recognised who it was.

"Hayley" she gasped. "Where's Tyler?"

Hayley laughed, "Oh Caroline. Sweet, naïve Caroline, you really believed it was Ty, didn't you?"

She walked towards her and continued laughing.

Caroline realised something was wrong. Her senses were at high alert. She tried to run but it was too late, Hayley had already pinned her against the tree. She tried to push her off her but she had already bit into her neck.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Caroline repeated as she touched the wound on her neck and saw droplets of blood on her hand.

Hayley took a step back and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Think of this as revenge." Caroline looked at her in confusion as Hayley continued. "Klaus killed the ones I love so it's only fair if I return the favour."

"Hayley," Caroline whimpered weakly.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, but I had to avenge my parents death." Hayley paused for a minute, the pain reappearing in her eyes - a similar feeling returning from when she found out but she blinked it away. She smirked to cover her true emotions and continued. "So, now that Klaus will be distraught over your death he'll forget about Tyler." She paused and looked at Caroline, "Maybe Ty can move on with someone else," she shrugged her shoulder suggestively. She was ruthless. "I'll just tell him you finally gave things a go with _that_ monster and he can use my shoulder to cry on." She winked at Caroline as a wicked smile formed.

"You evil cow," Caroline growled, lunging herself forward at her.

"Save your energy, your gonna need it." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Well, I'd stay and watch you die your slow, painful death but I better leave before Klaus realises that I'm gone and that, well you're dead. I don't want to be next on his kill list."

With another chuckle she was gone.

Caroline staggered her way through the forest. She felt her body deteriorate. The pain in her neck getting worse. She couldn't possibly continue.

She sat down, feeling drowsy and rested on a tree. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and press 1 on speed dial.

Stefan picked up but she was unable to form words, too weak from the werewolf bite. She breathed heavily into the phone.

"Caroline. Caroline are you okay?"

She could hear the concern in his voice, the very voice that gave her the energy to speak. She wasn't going to die, not like this. She could feel herself drifting out of consciousness.

Waves of agony hit her and she gasped helplessly.

"Stefan," she breathed. "I need you."

**Review if you like.**


	16. Hurt

**Author's note: I'm supposed to be revising but somehow ended up writing my next chapter so here it is. I just wanted to thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read and review this story, it makes my day. As always, anything recognisable belongs to Plec. **** Ps. My lovely friend Bridget (aka bridgetzombie) started writing and you should totally check her story out. Okay, bye.**

Klaus paced the bedroom. He was worried about Caroline but he knew she was going to be okay – he made sure of that.

Stefan threw him a look from the other side of the room and he sighed. They both knew he wasn't doing either of them any favours by pacing the room, it just made Stefan more anxious as they waited for Caroline to regain consciousness.

Klaus finally settled in the chair across the room with a clear view of her. He just sat there, staring at her as she slept and that was enough. He carefully watched the way her chest rose and fell, and the way her eyelids fluttered.

She was safe now.

He stared at the clock ticking on the wall, watching each minute pass by as they waited for her to wake up.

Klaus flashed back to that moment when his blood brought her back. She clung on to him for life. She needed him. She needed him to save her and he did just that. It was everything he ever wanted and in that moment he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Caroline woke up in her own bed surrounded by crumpled sheets and comforters unaware of how she got there. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over onto her side and found Stefan stood up beside her looking out of the window.

"Stefan," she whispered, weakly.

He turned around to the sound of her voice and a reassuring smile appeared on his face. "Caroline, hey." He seated himself beside her on the bed.

"What happened," she asked, scratching her head.

"Why were you in the forest?"

She remembered now. The memories came rushing back. She touched her neck. "Klaus."

As soon as she mention his name, there he was, by her side – a look of relief on his face.

They both stood there peering at her as she shuffled on the bed, a duet of concern.

"Stefan, give us a minute."

Stefan looked at Caroline, still running his thumb over her fingers.

She nodded her head. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He got up and lingered in her doorway for a while but eventually he gave them some space.

Klaus walked towards her and sat on the bed beside her, his eyes flashed with sorrow. He wrapped a strand of hair, that fell on to her beautiful face behind her ear.

She pulled away. "Don't."

Klaus retracted his hand and looked at her, somewhat hurt but then his expression changed. "I saved your life love, I thought you'd be thankful."

Caroline looked at him in disgust.

He got up and walked across the bedroom, "I could've refused Stefan's plea to help you. I could've refused to give you my blood and we both know where you'd be."

Deep down both Klaus and Caroline knew that he'd always save her, in a heartbeat. He was in love with her, there was no doubt about it - even if he was the main source of all her troubles.

Caroline sat up and leaned against her cushion as she watched him walk back and forth, refusing to meet her gaze.

"This is your fault," she cried out.

Klaus turned to look at her. "I'll have you know, this has nothing to do with me, love."

"So you didn't kill Hayley's parents," Caroline asked through gritted teeth.

"What has that got to do with Ha-" Klaus connected the dots, the puzzle fell into place and she could see the anger in his eyes. "Hayley," he spat out "I will find her. I'll make her pay for this, mark my words."

Caroline sighed as she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. There he was again, up to his old tricks.

He stared at her intently for a moment and then he was gone.

"Klaus," she shouted after him. She tried to pull herself out of bed but the pain forced her to stop. There was no physical sign of damage, the scar had healed but she was hurt, tired and she didn't have the energy to chase after him.

She needed to tell him to stop, that she was fine, really but if she let him go she knew he'd find her and fulfil his promise. Caroline was against hurting people but this was the only way to stop Hayley from hurting Tyler.

She shouted after him again but it was too late, he was gone and the slam of the front door proved that.

Caroline fell back into her bed and let out a long sigh. She pulled the blanket closer to her as she sobbed, not realising Stefan walked in. He took his place on the bed again, only this time he held Caroline in his arms, her head leaning on his chest.

"She said it was Tyler. I thought it was him." Her tears dropped onto Stefan's shirt causing it to dampen.

Caroline really believed she would see him again, that it was him who had text her and not Hayley but now the reality was that she knew she would never see him again.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you." He held her comfortingly, whispering in her ear.

He stroked her hair and waited till she fell asleep from exhaustion.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

**Review if you like.**


	17. Unexpected

**Author's note: Before you start, how cute does Candice look with her fiance; they are just perfect. So, I think the relationship between Caroline and Rebekah has really progressed over the show and they could become friends and this chapter is a result of that. I also wanted to add a scene before Caroline sees Klaus again, so enjoy.**

Caroline heard the door bell ring.

Liz opened it and welcomed her visitor in followed by hushed echoes of voices.

She heard the footsteps as they walked up the stairs, getting nearer and stopped outside her bedroom.

It couldn't be Stefan, he just left her a text message saying he was busy with Damon.

Caroline pulled herself up to sit and lean against her cushion.

She took a deep breath and looked over at the white freshly cut roses sat in a glass vase that took up the space on her bedside table.

She didn't need a note to know they were from him.

"Klaus," she whispered, not sure if it was really him.

Rebekah opened the door and stood before her, a genial smile appearing on her face.

She shrugged. "It's just me."

Rebekah was surprised to hear her mention her brother's name, she didn't know Caroline was expecting him and was sorry to disappoint her.

"I brought a peace-offering," she said, holding a box of cupcakes.

"Stefan said they were your favourite."

Caroline gave her a soft smile and she took it as a sign to enter her room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rebekah asked sitting at the end of her bed.

Caroline was surprised that Rebekah even cared.

They weren't exactly friends but here she was checking up on her after what she had been through with genuine concern and sadly she couldn't say the same about Elena who was supposed to be her best friend.

Caroline nodded her head and smiled widely as she opened the box Rebekah had handed her and took out a cupcake.

Red velvet, they were her favourite.

She passed the box to Rebekah who helped herself.

Caroline took a bite of her cupcake and waited for a minute before she spoke.

"Have you spoken to Klaus. I haven't heard from him since," Caroline trailed off.

"Well you know Nik, he's probably out somewhere plotting and scheming," Rebekah jested.

Caroline rolled her eyes but a part of her knew it was true. He did what he knew best regardless of the consequences.

She stared at the half eaten cupcake in her hand and picked at the icing before licking the tips of her index finger and thumb.

"He was worried about you."

Caroline scoffed.

If he was worried he would've been there checking on her instead of sending his little sister.

"He saved your life, Caroline."

Caroline sighed, she didn't need to be reminded. She was fully aware of all the things Klaus had done for her, good and bad.

"I know."

"Well then, know this; Klaus doesn't care for anyone who isn't family. Well, at least I thought he didn't. But for some reason you are important to him and I don't appreciate you treating my brother like he's nothing."

"Rebekah, I" Caroline tried to respond but she was cut off again.

"Caroline you have everything I have ever wanted. You have friends and family, people that truly care about you – my brother being on of them. Don't take it for granted."

Caroline sat back and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Rebekah was right.

She looked down at her crumbling cupcake and realised how ungrateful she had been. She had spent the morning dwelling on things she couldn't change; getting Tyler back, what had happened in the forest, her feelings for Klaus.

Caroline forget that she still had people she loved in her life and she was lucky to have them.

But more importantly, she was lucky to be alive right now and it was all because of him.

Caroline met her eyes and saw the hurt that Rebekah had felt but she quickly blinked it away and glared at her.

"Rebekah, he cares about you too more than you know," she paused for a second "and you have Stefan."

Rebekah gave her a tight smile.

No matter how much they fought or claimed to hate each other, they were family - always and forever.

"And me."

Rebekah scrunched up her now empty cupcake case and threw it at Caroline, "don't get all soppy on me, I only brought cupcakes."

Caroline threw it back at her and laughed.

Rebekah joined in and then settled for a sweet smile.

After a while she got up to leave. "I better go before you start getting all emotional."

Caroline called out after her. "Thank you," she looked at the cupcakes but they both knew she meant it for more than that.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

She left Caroline with a smile on her face and she was happy to see that smile again.

Caroline was alone now.

She finished the cupcake and put the rest on the table beside her.

She knew that Klaus cared about her but she was conflicted about what she felt for him.

She didn't know if it was anger or hate or something entirely different.

All she knew was that she felt something and the thought of that scared her.

**Review if you like.**


	18. Possibilities

**Author's note: I'm sat in my garden, bathing in the sun when I realised I didn't have my daylight ring on. I don't know if any of you actually read this but if you do, hi. Thanks for reading this story and anything recognisable belongs to Plec. Enjoy.**

Caroline woke up with the sun beaming through the crack in the blinds.

She had been resting for two days now and she was tired of it.

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, brushing her hair back and tying it in a loose ponytail.

She walked downstairs, a post it note stuck on the fridge from her mom, she read it and then poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She sat at the counter and as soon as she stopped to think thoughts of Klaus began to echo in her mind.

No matter how hard she would try, she couldn't forget all the horrible things he had done, the list just kept getting longer. But when she did - forget that is, even if it was just for a moment, he was there to remind her that they were all ruthless monsters but if they were lucky, they could be saved.

Caroline sighed.

She needed to see him, to apologise, to thank him for saving her _again_.

Although she blamed Klaus for what had happened, it wasn't really his fault – well he did kill her parents but Caroline got caught in the crossfire. She was collateral damage but if he knew Hayley was going to hurt her in any way, he would've been there to protect her like he always did.

Hayley just saw Caroline as a way of getting back at Klaus, and it worked.

Somehow, Caroline managed to forgive him for all the things he had done because in all honesty they were the same.

He was right, she liked being strong, ageless and fearless but Caroline could be all of those things without hurting anyone.

She rested her elbows on the table, her head resting in her hands whilst she contemplated about going over there.

After a few mintues of thought, Caroline grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door.

She just needed to see him.

* * *

She knocked on the front door of the Mikaelson mansion and Rebekah stood there before her as a wide, familiar smile appeared on her face.

"Caroline." This time, she was surprised to see her. "Are you okay?"

Caroline returned the smile and nodded.

Her repeated concern made Caroline feel content. She was lucky to have such a person in her life to look out for her. Caroline considered her a friend now or an ally at least, either way she appreciated her.

Rebekah was spirited and warm hearted and Stefan deserved just that. She made him happy and Caroline knew it was what he wanted, what he deserved.

Caroline deserved happiness too.

This town had brought so much pain and misery that the good memories were washing away and fading.

The same way her smile began to fade.

Caroline remembered the reason she came here and took a deep breath. She looked nervous. The thought of leaving without acknowledging what she came for crossed her mind but she wanted to see him.

"Is Klaus home?" she asked stuttering her words out.

Rebekah smiled to herself and nodded her head. "Well don't just stand there, come in." She opened the door wider to let Caroline in and when she entered she whispered in her ear.

"My brother is still in love with you, and if he says he's not he's lying."

Caroline felt herself blush but she wouldn't allow herself to think that she was in love with him.

She just threw her arms around her and hugged her, gratefully. Rebekah was taken aback but she returned the hug, patting her on her back. She wasn't used to this touchy-feely stuff.

Caroline pulled away and smiled at her.

She followed in the direction Rebekah had sent her, down a narrow corridor displayed with canvases and frames each painted so beautifully.

She reached a room at the end and saw Klaus with a paintbrush in one hand, wiping his forehead with the back of the other.

She stared at him, thinking no one was around as he continued to paint. He looked so peaceful and calm as he delicately painted his canvas.

Caroline was captivated.

He stopped, took a step back and sighed contently.

He wiped his hands on a cloth and then checked his cell which had vibrated minutes before. A message from Elijah;_ I'll send a car for you tonight, brother._

When he placed the cell back on the table he felt a shift in the room.

He wasn't alone.

He turned around and saw Caroline learning on the door frame staring at him intently.

He smiled at her. "Caroline, what brings you here."

She titled her head slightly, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me but I see that you're busy."

Klaus shook his head and smirked. "I'm not busy love."

He would never be too busy for her.

Caroline smiled at him and stepped into the room.

"Is this," she paused for a moment admiring the room full of paintings. "Did you do these?"

"Yes. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at The Louvre in Paris, not that anyone would notice."

Caroline's eyes darted towards him intriguingly, "Paris?"

Klaus nodded and grinned at her enthusiasm. He walked towards her as she continued to look at his impressive artwork.

"I can take you. Perhaps, one day you'll let me."

Caroline laughed to hide herself blushing. She wouldn't let herself believe that she wanted this more than anything, to leave this small town and travel, with him.

Klaus waited for her to respond, anything to make him change his mind. He would stay if she asked him to but he was never one for goodbyes.

He locked his eyes with hers and she smiled. She didn't say no so there was a possibility that she'd say yes one day, in a year or even a century. So there was hope for him. He was slowly wearing her down and eventually she'd admit she felt something, anything for him and he would wait, because it was possible.

But for now he'd let her go if that's what was best for her. He'd leave by nightfall and when she was ready he'd come back for her.

Caroline traced her hand over the canvas Klaus had been working on.

He had been painting the delicate curves of her face and the smooth curls that sat on her shoulders.

It was like staring at her own reflection.

Klaus was mesmerised and Caroline felt her blood rush to her cheeks again. She had been the inspiration behind his painting - she smiled at the thought of it.

Klaus just watched her, he had light inside his eyes.

When she caught his eyes he looked away and pulled a blank canvas from a drawer. He placed it in front of Caroline and handed her a paintbrush.

She laughed. "No, I can't paint."

"Love, it's all about expression."

Caroline reluctantly took the paintbrush and carefully dipped it in paint.

His eyes looked right into hers before she looked away and prepared to connect the paint to the paper.

They both painted silently for a while.

Klaus stopped, looked away from his canvas and watched her as she so carefully painted. She got annoyed with herself each time she smudged, sighing and then eventually gave up.

She turned to him and crossed her arms as he looked over at her _masterpiece_.

Klaus laughed.

"It's not funny."

He smirked. "I know, I know."

"Then stop laughing" Caroline was annoyed that he found her terrible art skills amusing but she couldn't help but join in. She knew she was a terrible painter.

Klaus restrained himself from laughing, "I'm sorry love."

They fell into a calm silence as Klaus finished his painting and Caroline just watched admiringly.

He stole glances when he thought she wasn't looking and smiled.

One day she'll understand how he felt for her and it would change her.

**Review if you like.**

**A quote from Rose because it's relevant: ___"It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. He challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. He is either the best thing for her or the worst." _**


	19. Retaliation

**Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates recently, life got in the way and when I say life I mean college and exams. Anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with me through this.**

Klaus watched as Caroline walked down the path with that warm smile on her face. A smile that he was the reason behind. He made her smile and he wished she could stay like that – happy.

He would continue to try and bring her happiness and he would hurt anyone who dared to tear it away from her.

His thoughts soon landed on Hayley and this expression turned as hate and anger coursed through his veins.

When Caroline was now longer in sight he turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.

How could he let her ruin what he just had with Caroline.

Klaus poured himself a drink and walked back into the room he was in earlier.

The air was still calm and as he saw pieces of Caroline in the room and in the paintings his anger began to wash away.

She did that to him, she brought him back each time he let any other emotion take over him. He managed to settle on her and along with the thought or her came serenity.

Klaus took her painting and placed it above the fireplace - a clear reminder of her.

When he was done he left the room. He didn't want to taint it with the thought of Hayley and what he was going to do to her.

He would let her go. It was easier said than done because he was ready to find her kill her there and then.

Yet the thought of making her run for the rest of her life in fear of him ever finding her was better than an instant kill.

This way he could get his revenge without losing the relationship he knew was forming between himself and Caroline. He would do it for her.

It would suffice for now but if he ever found her or she crossed his path he would kill her in an instant.

He would bring her pain like she did to Caroline and then when he was finally done he would rip her heart out.

This wasn't the easy way out, Klaus just realised other things were more important to him.

* * *

Caroline made her way to the grill with a smile on her face as the thought of Klaus entered her mind again.

When she was with him she lost herself. She let herself go and she felt comfortable around him now.

There was a time when she was constantly wary of his actions. She kept herself guarded but that changed. Slowly and carefully he broke down her walls that she had kept up for so long in fear of what could happen if she ever gave in to the idea of him.

She didn't know when or how that changed but it did.

Caroline knew there was something between them, it was obvious and sooner or later she would have to admit it to herself.

* * *

Caroline stood at the the bar and checked the time on her phone. Stefan was on his way and he was just the person she wanted to talk to.

She smiled widely as she saw him walk through the door and waved him over.

As he walked towards her Caroline's expression turned into a blank glare when she saw her following him in.

Caroline scoffed, "what is she doing here?"

"Hello love." Elena stared at her with a grin on her face and leaned over to the bar. She saw Matt and ordered herself a drink.

Stefan stood in between them ready to stop them for ripping each others hair out. "Caroline you used to be best friends."

"Yes Stefan, used to be. Not anymore."

Things had changed and a long time had pass since she even considered her a friend.

Elena shrugged when she heard Caroline and walked over to the dart board. She didn't care about anything she had to say.

"Please." Stefan look at her with those puppy dog eyes and pouted, "we need to remind her of who she was when she had her humanity.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Like that's worked before."

Stefan stared at her and Caroline sighed.

In all honesty, Caroline was curious as to why Stefan still cared. She knew he loved her once but she had chosen his brother over him. There was nothing left of them now and Rebekah was far better for him than Elena ever was. At least Rebekah appreciated what she had and loved him in return.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as Stefan called her name again. She nodded her head and agreed to play along with yet another idea to help Elena flip her switch.

Damon casually entered the bar and made his was over to Elena, shortly followed by Stefan and Caroline.

"Oh look who's come to join the fun."

Damon took the darts from Elena and Caroline just stared at her with her drink in hand.

Elena shrugged. "Maybe if you just stop being a control freak you could actually let the rest of us have fun."

Caroline took a deep breath and looked over at Stefan. She wouldn't let anything Elena said get to her, she knew she was trying to get a rise out of her but she wouldn't fall for it.

Elena grabbed another dart and stood before Caroline with an evil smirk painted across her fake. "You're pathetic."

She looked over at the boys who looked a little annoyed now but Damon still stood there with a smug look on his face as he threw a dart at the board.

Maybe this would help, Caroline thought and then she slapped her. She could take her, she was stronger than her and right now she didn't care if she hurt her.

Elena stepped back and threw the dart in her hand at her as Caroline caught it before it had a chance to hit her.

Caroline put the dart down and put her hands against her temples. "Just stop. God, this isn't you and you know it."

"I don't care," Elena replied.

Caroline refrained herself from hurting her. She wasn't going to engage in that. Right now, she was not even worth the calories she'd burn talking to her.

She pushed passed her as Elena shoved herself forward as the Salvatore's watched it turn into a scuffle. Caroline grabbed hold of Elena's wrists as she tried to hit her before Damon pulled her away.

"Let go of me," she yelled.

"I admit on any other circumstances this would be a major turn on."

Stefan shook his head and rolled his eyes at Damon's comment.

Matt hurried over but stayed clear of Elena.

"Stefan could you get her to stop, the customers are complaining."

Elena laughed at how weak he looked running to Stefan. Poor little Matt, afraid to get hurt by a girl. She was glad she was no longer a weak, aging human

Damon turned Elena to face him, still holding her firmly whilst Stefan followed Caroline back to the table where she left her bag.

"I am done with her."

"You don't mean that."

"I do Stefan." She sighed before she spoke again and Stefan placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I don't care whether she flips her switch or not. I just don't care."

Sure she missed her best friend but there was nothing she could do to bring her back. She had done trying.

She was so certain that she wasn't going to give up on her. They had been best friends forever and she had to help her but how could she if Elena didn't want to be helped.

She looked back at her again before she left.

She lost her once and she was sure that she could do it again.

After all, she had lost so much already it didn't really make much of a difference.

**Review if you like.**


	20. Acceptance

**Author's note: I'm free. I've finally finished college and I'm done with exams so what better way to celebrate than posting another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friends who got me through it and to all you lovely reviewers, without you I'd be nothing. ****On that note, this story will shortly be coming to an end and I hope you like the way it does. Enjoy.**

Caroline tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep but she knew sleep wouldn't come, not tonight.

She hated how things turned out with Elena. She was still her best friend even after all the horrible things they had said and done to each other - well it was mostly Elena but she played her part.

Their years of friendship meant more to her than what was happening right now. She knew Elena wasn't herself and she would desperately need her when things returned back to normal, especially once all her emotions came flooding back. If she let them in they would cripple her so she would need her friends more than ever to hold her up and prevent her from crumbling to the ground even if she didn't need them right now.

Caroline didn't want to lose her, not if she could find a way to make her flip her switch, to fix her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, dwelling on everything that had happened, all the things that had changed in this town.

She shot her eyes open as soon as an idea formed as a light bulb in her mind.

Fix her.

Klaus could fix her. He could compel her to turn her humanity back on.

She mentally cursed at herself for not thinking of this earlier to avoid all the drama she had to endure on Elena's behalf. Though it had crossed her mind once before, she thought nothing of it then but now that things were different between her and Klaus she was sure that he would do it, for her.

Caroline sighed and sat up, turning the bedside lamp on but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him.

She threw her head into her hands and breathed for a moment.

She needed to tell him, she wanted to tell Klaus that she felt something for him.

He was one of the reasons she couldn't sleep at night. It was thoughts of him that consumed her.

She was ready to admit it.

* * *

The walk to Klaus' house was becoming familiar now.

She walked down the path and knocked on the door. No response. Perfect, she could leave right now without anyone ever knowing she was here.

She drew in a breath of air and shook her head, she was here now and she wanted him to know.

Caroline saw the door was unlocked and let herself in.

Her eyes turned to scan the room and she saw the bags packed in the hallway.

Klaus walked down the stairs expecting to see his driver but instead he found Caroline stood there in disbelief.

He watched as she registered her surroundings.

"What's going on?" she asked as she folded her arms, hoping it wasn't what she thought, that he wasn't just about to leave town without telling her.

She looked at him and the expression on his face made her heart drop, "no."

Klaus made his way to the bottom of the stairs, thinking of what he could possibly say to her without it looking like it did.

"You were just going to leave, without saying goodbye."

"Caroline, I have business to take care of in New Orleans but I'll come back for you, one day."

What was so important that he was going to leave her behind.

Caroline blinked her eyes, trying to stop the tears that had already formed from falling. She turned her back to him as a tear fell. How could he, how could he just leave town.

"Caroline," he walked towards her and stood so he was now facing her but she refused to look up at him.

He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "I know you're not ready to come with me but I promise when you are, I'll be here."

She said nothing, the hurt too much to bare that she couldn't speak without breaking down.

Klaus turned around and sighed as tears clouded her vision. He took a few steps and scratched his head. He would've rather left town without telling her than her finding out like this. How was he going to explain it to her without her feeling like he was about to abandon her. "Take me with you."

His eyes darted back at her, uncertain if what he heard was true. He'd love to take her with him, but she was with him right now and that was already too much to ask of her. He couldn't possibly make her leave her friends, family and even Stefan – he just couldn't.

"Caroline, perhaps in a year or - "

She walked towards him so there was no space between them now, took his hand and whispered, "take me with you" her voice shaking as she did.

He stared into her eyes, listened to her heartbeat waiting for her to flinch, to change her mind.

"Caroline, I can't be changed. I can't be fixed or saved, I've done terrible things. Perhaps you're better off if you stay here."

What was he saying, of course he wanted her to go with him. He was ready to grab her, throw her over his shoulder and leave, but he was giving her an out. He thought she wasn't ready but this had to be what she wanted. He'd rather hear her say it now, rather than once they had reached New Orleans.

She took a deep breath, ready to unload all of her feelings. "Klaus, I want you. I want to be with you and if that means I have to go to New Orleans with you then I'll do it." It was all she could manage but it was enough. Caroline smiled at her own words, it was the first time she said it aloud.

A small smirk crossed his face. She wanted to be with him, the constant flirting finally paid off. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand and she embraced his touch. This was what she wanted.

She didn't have to say she falling in love with him. For now he could be with her and for now it was enough. She gave him a chance and that's all he could ask for.

* * *

After a moment of excitement, Klaus made some plans and Caroline realised there was some things she had to do before she left town with him.

"C'mon love, we don't have enough time. Elijah has sent a driver and he will be here in half an hour to pick me, I mean us up." Klaus still couldn't believe what he was saying but the emotion he felt right now was indescribable.

"Klaus, just give me 15 minutes. I want to say bye to my mom and grab some of my stuff. You can't expect me to go to New Orleans with just this." She looked down, gesturing at her clothes. She was still in her pyjamas. She mentally face palmed herself for being so adamant on wanting to see him – she should've at least got dressed.

"We'll buy new stuff once we get there, love."

She gave him a look, "just 15 minutes" she pleaded.

She smiled when he nodded his head, he couldn't possibly say no to her.

"Very well. I'll just make some calls. I'll see you back here." He'd wait for 15 minutes and if she didn't show he could only assume she changed her mind.

"Okay. I'll be here." She smiled at him before she left and in return his smile was a little wider than usual.

15 minutes would be enough time to say bye to her mom and Stefan. She would call Bonnie and Matt once they were settled.

She walked towards the door and left.

* * *

As if fate was on her side, Caroline saw Stefan on her way home.

"Caroline, hey. What are you doing out so late."

"I had to run a few errands."

Stefan raised his brow when he saw what she was wearing.

"We were out of ice cream, okay."

Stefan laughed at her as she lied but she smiled at him anyway.

He walked her home.

She couldn't say goodbye to him, not now. He would ask too many questions and Klaus was still waiting for her. For now she just hugged him tightly before he left but she would leave him a letter. A letter to explain everything. As he pulled away she pulled him closer one last time. "Goodbye Stefan."

Stefan let out a little chuckle and looked down at her before she let go. "I'll see you later Caroline."

She smiled in return but as she walked towards her house the smile vanished. He wouldn't see her later, she wasn't even sure if he'd see her again. But this was what she wanted, she kept reminding herself and they could make it work. He could visit with Rebekah or she'd see him when she comes to visit her mom. They would find a way to make it work, they couldn't let decades pass before they saw each other again though for them time was endless.

Caroline reached her front door and looked at her watch wrapped around her wrist along with the bracelet Klaus had given her. She smiled at the thought of it, a lot of things had changed since then and she couldn't believe this was happening.

She let herself in and took a deep breath. She had plenty of time.

She somehow managed to repeat each detail of what had happened to her mom under record time.

Somewhere between telling her she was leaving and admitting her feels for Klaus, Liz began to cry uncontrollably. The tears that any mother would shed when her only child was flying the nest. She remembered she had a vampire as a daughter. She was going to out live her so she had to let her go eventually.

"I'll be back for graduation," she lied. In all honesty she didn't know how long they were going for but in this moment, she knew she wanted to be with him and this was the only way.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'll call you everyday. I'll be safe. You don't have to worry."

"I'll miss you, sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too mom."

Caroline threw her arms around her mom and held her close as they both cried for a moment.

Liz was the first to pull away telling her she better leave if she wanted to get there in time. Caroline pulled herself together and nodded her head, biting her lip as a smile spread across her face. She was really doing this.

After she packed a bag of her essentials and got changed she scurried into the kitchen. She grabbed a napkin and pen. She scribbled in the corner to check if it was working and began to write, her handwriting was messy and barely readable as she wrote her message but she continued.

_Dear Stefan,_

_By the time you read this I will be in New Orleans with Klaus (I will explain that another time) and I wanted to make sure to say goodbye, even if it is only in writing._

_I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I'm only a phone call away._

_I hope you remember that no matter what, I'm here for you. I appreciate and adore you without restraints, and that this will never change._

_But more importantly, I hope you are as happy as I am with Rebekah because I don't know of anyone who deserves it more._

_I love you._

_This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again, one day._

_Until then,_

_Caroline._

She folded it over and continued to write on the other side.

_PS. I'll call you when we've settled so you can come visit us._

Caroline finished writing and stared at it for a minute. "Mom can you make sure Stefan gets this."

"I will sweetie." She kissed her forehead and watched as her little girl began her new adventure.

Caroline waved goodbye to her mom and watched as she closed the front door. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her porch step. She took a deep breath. Her palms began to get sweaty as she wiped them on her dress. Her heart was beating for fast that she was sure that she would it would stop any minute now. Was this what she really wanted. Was she ready to leave everyone behind. It was these questions that spun in her mind as each second passed by.

She stared at her watch as the second hand fell into place.

She couldn't do it.

* * *

Klaus sat on the staircase waiting for Caroline as he tapped his foot restlessly. Another minute passed by. Deep down he knew she wouldn't show, that from leaving here and going home she came to her senses.

Time was up.

He got up, grabbed his bags and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He looked back as he walked down the pathway and sighed.

This was really it.

As he walked towards the gate a small part of him hoped that she would show up but he shook his head, he knew she wouldn't.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed but even though he felt challenged to be better, Caroline deserved someone who was already better. He wanted her to be happy regardless of how that made him feel knowing it was someone else taking his place.

Klaus sighed and scratched his head.

He waited for another minute but he knew she wouldn't come back for him.

**Review if you like.**


	21. Request

**Author's note: You didn't think Klaus and Caroline wouldn't get a happy ending did you? I couldn't possibly let my ship sink. Anything recognisable belongs to Plec. Enjoy.**

Klaus walked to the car that had been waiting for him outside, bags in hand and looking miserable as ever.

He shook his head and placed his hand on his temple, massaging it as he walked. He had convinced himself that he didn't deserve Caroline, or happiness for that matter and that she better off without him.

He reached the end of the path and dropped his bags so they fell to the ground. He stood frozen in his place. His eyes lit up and his heart caved in when he looked at her. She was standing there holding her bag under the street lamp, illuminating part of her face.

He looked so vulnerable but he couldn't help but smile in return when he saw her smiling at him, ready to take on the world.

He slowly walked towards her and pulled her into a long hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She felt his tense muscles relax around her as he breathed in her scent.

She felt safe.

He pulled away but still had his arms around her, holding her close to him. She titled her chin up so she was now directly looking at him, her eyes glistening as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't think you were returning."

Caroline looked away for a moment but then stared into his eyes so he knew her words were true.

"I'd go anywhere with you." She smiled at him, genuinely and he could see the excitement buzz through her.

Klaus broke into a smile and felt his heart flutter.

He released his arms around her, feeling calm now. She walked to the back of the car and opened the boot, he grabbed her bag and followed her. He placed it in and watched her walk to the side door.

"Caroline," he said her name, his voice hypnotic. She turned to face him as he walked towards her, smoothing the hair around her face.

She waited for him to move his hand, to turn away but he didn't. He didn't take his hand or gaze off of her.

Time stood still as she looked at him, the sadness and pain that were once in his eyes were now replaced by something Caroline couldn't describe.

He wrapped his arm around her waist again. Caroline melted into his embrace and that's when she reached for his face and kissed him, a kiss so eager that he didn't realise what was happening until he felt her lips touch his. Caroline didn't know how much she wanted this until that very moment. He brushed his hand through her hair and pulled her even closer to him. She felt his smile form from where her lips had just touched. This was what he had waited for, for so long and now that it was happening he didn't want to let go.

She pulled away slowly and stared at him, giving them some distance. Klaus craved for her touch once more but instead of pulling her back in, he titled his head and flashed her that famous smirk he knew she loved. A nervous smile appeared on her face as she waited for him to say something, anything. But nothing he could say would make that moment any more perfect.

This was what she wanted. She had enough of this small town and she was ready for an adventure.

Caroline spent her whole life worrying about other people. She was an avid people pleaser and always put them first but for once, she wanted to do something for herself.

She was ready.

She sat in the car, holding on to Klaus' hand tightly, their fingers locked together. He saw that look in her eyes that he never thought he'd see.

Caroline looked away, hiding the blush created by his intense stare. She gazed out of the window watching Mystic Falls fade into the distance.

She turned to face Klaus again and saw his wide smile. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

His lips ghosted over hers and his whole world filled with light.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and saw the way he looked at her, the way he had always looked at her but now it was clear to her how he truly felt.

* * *

They drove past her high school, the mystic grill and the Salvatore boarding house.

Caroline turned her head so she was now staring out of the back window as she saw everything get smaller in the distance.

She pulled away from Klaus and leaned forward to the driver. "Stop the car!"

He turned to face her looking somewhat annoyed now. "What?"

The driver did as he was told and Klaus sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.

She got out of the car and he followed her.

She had to stop stringing him along, maybe there was never hope for her leaving town with him. Klaus shook his head. She had said it before and she said it again, she was ready to leave town with him but what was all of this about.

Maybe it was fear that kept her holding back or the idea of being with him. Either way, Klaus was going to be in New Orleans before sunrise with or without her.

He was tired of waiting around.

Caroline leaned on the car and ran her hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them he was stood in front of her, his smile no longer present.

He couldn't convince her to go, it had to be what she wanted.

Caroline dipped her face into her hands. His brow furrowed with confusion and concern.

"I need you to do something for me before we leave?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and took her request.

He would do anything for her, as long as she left with him in return but only if that was what she truly wanted.

**Review if you life.**


	22. Emotions

**Author's note: Just a couple more chapters before it ends but for now, enjoy.**

He already knew what her request would be before she even had the chance to tell him.

She would ask for Tyler's freedom. He was her first love after all and Klaus should've seen it coming.

She didn't want to be with him and this was all just a ruse to sweeten him up so he did say yes when she eventually asked him.

The thought of that brought an uneasy feeling that settled in his chest.

Tyler was her first love and Klaus intended on being her last, no matter how long that took.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and let her speak.

He stood there and waited for the mention of his name but that word never escaped her lips. He wondered if it ever crossed her mind but he wouldn't ask. He knew better than to bring him up, that if he did both the emotions and memories of him would return because right now it was him she chose and mentioning him would only ruin that.

Klaus sighed in relief.

Her request was something he was capable of. She wasn't asking too much of him and he was rather pleased it had nothing to do with that Lockwood boy because he wasn't sure if he would ever let him free after all he had done to her.

Caroline reached out and caressed his cheeks as he nodded his head. He then titled his head and smiled at her.

* * *

"I do this and we can get back in the car?" Klaus asked.

"If you do this we can finally leave for New Orleans." She replied.

Klaus grinned at her, both getting used to they idea of them being a _'we'._

They had arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. Klaus knocked on the door and waited for a response.

He heard footsteps on the other side and the door swung open with Damon stood in the way. "What do you want?"

Klaus looked over Damon's shoulder. "We're looking for Elena."

"Well, she probably has better things to do than talk to the two of you." He tried to slam the door shut but Klaus held his hand out to stop him.

He knew Caroline wouldn't leave until this was done so the sooner he did the better.

"Don't be an idiot Damon." Caroline said, trying to get him to reason with them.

"Okay, I'll give you 5 seconds to get her out here before I -" Klaus yelled in a threatening tone as he took a step closer to Damon.

Caroline crossed her arms and sighed. "Klaus that isn't helping."

He rolled his eyes before he turned to her and saw her smiling at him.

Damon would've been blind not to see what was going on between them with just one look.

Klaus and Damon both stood there face to face, in confrontation and Damon realised he wouldn't budge.

He eventually gave in and called for Elena, "it's for you."

He knew Klaus wouldn't hurt her, not in front of Caroline. On the other hand, he couldn't be completely sure because he knew what he was capable of but she was no use to him anyway, now that she was a vampire.

Elena came out and joined them, "what do you want?" she asked, half-heartedly.

And at supernatural speed Klaus had pinned her against the wall.

"What the hell" Damon yelled.

"Seriously Klaus." Caroline lifted her arms but then dropped them by her side.

Klaus looked at Elena and then back to Damon. "Personally, I'm doing you a favour mate."

He then returned to Elena and captured her gaze. "I want you to turn your humanity back on. You will slowly remember everything and you will feel but you'll be okay."

Elena blinked as his words compelled her and he let her go. He looked back at Caroline who was still smiling as she mouthed a thank you.

He nodded his head and smiled. He did it for her, everything he did was for her.

Elena stepped away from him covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to water. Her breathing became heavy and tears streamed down her face as Damon made his way to her.

"You're gonna be okay, look at me."

Elena stood there, no words passing her lips as the pretence of being okay was visibly slipping away from her.

"No, no, no. I'm not okay. What have I done."

Damon put his arm around her but she pushed him away and he stayed back and watched as Caroline walked towards her.

"Elena, it's me. It's gonna be okay. I promise, it will get better. I'm here for you and we will get through this, together."

She looked at her as she wiped her tear stained face. "Caroline. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"What I did - "

"That doesn't matter Elena."

She wrapped her arms around her tightly and sighed in relief. She was glad to have her friend back.

Elena let her go and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry."

"Elena, it's okay."

"No, I'm sorry but I can't see you right now." She brought her hands up to the sides of her head and held them there as if it was spinning. "If I see you I feel bad for what I did and if I feel bad I feel everything and we've all seen how well I handle that."

"Elena?"

"Caroline just go!" She cried as thick tears spilt down her cheeks.

Caroline stood there filled with uncertainty. She was her best friend, she wanted her back but she also didn't want to remind her of all the horrible things she had done. Maybe leaving with Klaus was the best for everyone.

Caroline took a deep breath, forcing a smile and she tried to stop any tears from falling. She expected the aftermath but she didn't think it would backfire on her.

Elena started shaking involuntarily. She fell to the ground, her voice breaking, desperately trying to stop the ache in heart.

Caroline walked back to Klaus and he could see the hurt she felt losing her friend, it was them who meant the most to her. But seeing Elena in pain made it unbearable to see.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She buried her head into his neck but she could still hear her screams.

"You should stay, if that's what you want," he whispered.

Caroline shook her head and the corners of his mouth began to curl upwards.

"I've not changed my mind."

They walked back to the car that was still waiting for them and she looked back at Elena who was wrapped up in Damon's arms. She was going to be okay now, just without Caroline.

Damon looked at them before they left and nodded his head in appreciation. He turned back around and held Elena around the waiting holding her up so she didn't crumble into a bunch of violent sobs as they walked back into the house.

Caroline smiled weakly, a brief flicker of pain flashed across her features and then she walked away.

Klaus opened the door to the car for her and before he let her get in he asked her the same question again one last time. "Are you sure this is what you want, love?"

Caroline pretended to think for a moment but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?"

"Klaus just get in the car."

He laughed to ease the mood and together they drove off towards the sunrise, well it was New Orleans but they were both in the same direction.

Caroline sat behind the passenger seat. Her head tilted against the window, looking out. Leaving was the hard part and losing Elena was the worst but she needed a fresh start. The pain caused by this town was taking over her and she needed to learn to live again, after all she would be around for a long time.

They would be friends again in the end. She would give Elena all the time she needed but she wouldn't let go. She was her best friend and she couldn't get rid of her that easily.

Caroline sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. She refused to look at Klaus who glanced in her direction every once and a while to make sure she was okay but he knew she wasn't.

He absent mindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and when he stopped she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

He would keep her safe.

**Review if you like.**


	23. Hope

**Author's note: The end is very near and before we can catch up with Klaus and Caroline in New Orléans we should see how things are back in Mystic Falls (so don't expect Klaroline until the next chapter). Ps. I've also posted the first chapter to a new KC story called 'Switching sides' if you wanted to check that out. Anything recognisable belongs to Plec. Enjoy.**

Damon and Elena walked into the living room.

She clung on to him tightly before he placed her on the couch so she could rest. The tears did not stop and the emotions were overwhelming, exhausting her as Damon watched her fall sleep.

He pulled a blanket over her and then kissed her forehead before he seated himself on the couch.

He was relieved, though a part of him was worried. Now that she had her humanity back, her emotions had returned and that included feelings for Stefan.

He got up to pour himself a glass of bourbon and sighed.

Damon loved her and if she chose to be with Stefan again he didn't think he could handle it anymore.

Unrequited love was a bitch.

The thought of Barbie Klaus crossed his mind. He knew she and Stefan were together now but he also knew that Stefan would get back with Elena if he was given the choice.

Damon sat across from her and waited for her to wake up.

He was debating on shaking her, to pull her away from her closed eyed dreams so they could talk but he decided not to and while she spent another minute sleeping he spent the time scrutinizing his thoughts.

He loved her.

He just wasn't sure if she returned the same feelings.

Before she turned her humanity off it was the sire bond that held them together and now, without it Damon didn't know how things would play out.

He hoped she loved him or at least felt something towards him so they didn't return to the way things were when her feelings were only for his brother.

He wanted to believe that what she said when her humanity was off was just an act to hurt him, but he couldn't be sure.

He would have to wait so she said it herself and now he just had to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Stefan was on his way out of the grill when he bumped into Liz Forbes. She looked away from him so he wouldn't see her and come up to her but he did.

"Hey Liz, have you seen Caroline?"

She stood before him and just stared, unsure of what she should say.

Stefan raised a brow when she didn't answer him.

She pulled a folded letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. "She wanted me to give you this."

Stefan took the letter from her hand and Liz left before he read it.

He refolded the letter and put it in his top pocket, sighing as he did.

Caroline was gone.

Stefan began to realise that eventually those closest to him always left and it didn't get any easier each time.

Sadness played with his emotions and a frown sat on his lips as he walked back home reading over her letter again.

* * *

Elena wrapped her arms around her knees whilst sat on the couch.

"Can we not talk about that, I've only just pulled myself together and I don't want the tears to come rushing back, not yet."

"Well let's talk about us instead."

Elena took a deep breath, too tired to have that conversation but Damon continued anyway.

"I won't be able to watch as you run back to Stefan. I will fight just so you feel something for me. We'll find a way to make this work."

"Damon, sire bond or not, I know that I love you."

It was long before she flipped her switch and even when her emotions were turned off she still felt something but she fought it with all she had. Love was too big of a burden when it would only bring along pain, the emotions she felt for everyone she had ever loved and lost left her heart hollow so it was better to push it away, to stop the heartache than to feel anything at all.

Now they were back, her emotions and it hit her like a bullet to the heart.

She couldn't get through it alone, she needed him and he needed to know.

"I love you Damon Salvatore."

He listened to the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

His lips parted, a smile forming as he walked towards her so there was no longer any distance between them as he pulled her into a searing kiss.

* * *

Stefan heard everything.

He sat back in his seat and felt his heart break again as tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision.

Even though he was with Rebekah now, a part of him would always love Elena and it was difficult to stand back and watch her love his brother.

Stefan sighed as he swiped his hand over his check and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

He felt the air around him tighten. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him as he drew in a deep breath.

He walked down the street and subconsciously, his mind let him to Caroline's gates but he knew she wasn't there and that upset him ever more.

He needed her.

He pulled his cell out from his pocket and scrolled down the contacts listed in his phonebook. He was ready to call Caroline but then sighed, he didn't want to burden her. He would give her a few days to settle before he called her.

He was glad that she was happy and maybe he could only be happy if he left town too.

He continued to scroll and landed on Rebekah, the only other person he had.

* * *

Rebekah could hear the desperation in his voice when he called her which made her journey to see him fasted than usual.

He sat on the bench outside the grill and made no attempt to fake a smile when he saw her.

She would just see through it.

She sat beside him placing a hand on his arms as he sighed.

"Caroline's gone."

"I know. Nik called this morning."

Stefan gave her a weak smile but she could see that something else was bothering him.

"What else is going on?" She asked.

Stefan was hesitant for a minute but continued anyway, Rebekah would just compel it out of him if he didn't. "Elena and Damon are together."

A part of her was mad that he was jealous and hurt but he loved her at one point so she understood.

She could only hope that he loved her as much as he loved Elena but she also wanted to believe that his love for her was in the past and her flame that lit his heart burned out, ready to allow Rebekah to reignite it.

Their love was different, but it was just as strong.

It was true that Rebekah loved blindly and reckless, but Stefan had always been the one. Ever since she laid eyes on him she knew he was different from all the others.

She looked at him, staring into his eyes as their lips met, washing away any feelings he had left of Elena.

He was happy with Rebekah.

He loved her and she loved him.

Stefan looked at her and his sweet smile replaced his hurt expression.

She smiled at him in return and stood up, holding her hand out, waiting for him to hold it.

Her smile widened. "Let's go."

Stefan took her hand into his and looked at her in confusion, "where?"

"Anywhere," Rebekah replied. "Rome. Paris."

Stefan chuckled.

She was more like her brother than she'd like to think.

"We don't have to stay here Stefan."

Rebekah was right, there was nothing holding him here.

* * *

Stefan went home to pack some of his stuff and waited at the front door for Rebekah so they could finally leave.

He had promised that if Elena chose Damon that he would leave town and let the two of them be happy without him bothering them.

So that was what he would do.

Maybe a fresh start was just what he needed, away from this town with someone he truly cared about.

He wouldn't stand away of their happiness but he'd rather not see the two of them together so he'd go, sticking around would torture him and this was his way of moving on.

He loved Rebekah and she deserved to be happy without him still lingering over Elena.

Damon came outside when he saw his brother with his bags packed, shoving them into the boot of his car. A wide grin on his face but he tried to hide it when he faced him.

Stefan had enough of small talk so he cut straight to the chase.

"I'm not happy about Elena, but I'm not not happy for you either. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, Brother."

Stefan walked towards him and patted his arms and Damon wrapped his arms around him into one of those man hugs.

Stefan returned the hug and nodded his head at him when he let go. "Goodbye Damon."

Rebekah showed up and waited by the car.

"Are you ready?"

A genuine smile formed on his lips. "Let's do this."

Damon waved as he watched the car drive off into the distance, saying goodbye to his only brother for a couple of decades. He turned back around, that same wide smile reappearing on his lips as he saw Elena stood there near the fire place.

It had finally worked out for everyone.

**Review if you like.**


	24. Time

**Author's note: So this is it, the last chapter dedicated to my dear friend, Bridget (thank you so much for helping me and being a great person.) I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it and there will be a longer note at the end. For now, anything recognisable belongs to Julie Plec. Enjoy.**

Klaus and Caroline settled into an apartment in the French Quarter. A place they could hear live music each night, looking down from their balcony that overlooked the city. The culture, the food, the art and everything else was as perfect as Klaus claimed it to be. The city itself was endlessly fascinating.

Klaus entered the living room with the mail. He shuffled through it and handed Caroline another postcard from Stefan and Rebekah. They were in Berlin now. She read the message aloud and then placed it on the side table with the rest of them.

She smiled. She never imagined that this would be how things ended up. She was happy.

Stefan has spent the last few months travelling with Rebekah. They made sure to send them postcards from each city they visited and every other week they received souvenirs that Caroline added to her collection that sat above the fireplace.

The ornament of the Eiffel Tower was her favourite and Klaus knew it, that's why he had arranged to take her there next week for her birthday. He had planned every last detail and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her.

To make it that extra special, he made sure that Stefan and Rebekah would stop off there again before they headed off to their next destination on their map of adventure, Sydney. Stefan had an old friend there he wanted to visit and Rebekah grew fond of the city.

As for Klaus and Caroline, they were there in that apartment and she couldn't be happier.

Matt and Bonnie had both visited her a few times and she called her mom every week. Elijah seemed to be spending more and more time in their apartment but there was still no word from Elena.

Caroline could only assume that Elena was as happy as she was and she really hoped so too.

Klaus left the rest of the mail in his study where he kept his paintings and the rest of his stuff before he rejoined Caroline in the living room.

She was sat on the couch with her cup of coffee, reading a book.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her hair line. She looked up at him, smiling and then returned to her book.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Just reading" she said, trying to look nonchalant.

Klaus looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar book in her hand. "Is that my?"

"Uh-huh." She broke her intrigued stare and looked up at him. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

He looked away refusing to meet her gaze and she could've sworn that she saw his cheeks flash a shade of red.

"Niklaus Mikaelson are you blushing?" She asked, teasing him whilst she tried to tame her own laughter.

Klaus laughed at her as if her question was ridiculous.

She continued reading when he tried to pull it out of her hands but she kept it out of his reach and gave him a stern look but eventually turned it into a smile.

It was a smile, that turned into a giggle and then a burst of laughter filled the room. Klaus looked at her, filled with compassion and laughed with her.

She laughed as she thought of the time when the tables were turned. When he found her Miss Mystic Falls application that she didn't want him to read but he continued to anyway.

He walked around the room and then eventually sat beside her when she had finished reading. She closed the book, let out a breath and glanced over at him as he waited for her to speak.

"He paints. He writes poetry. Is there anything you can't do?"

Klaus smirked at her and shrugged his shoulder.

For once someone saw him for more than his past and she managed to overlook every horrific thing he had ever done.

Caroline began to see that Klaus was changing around her, he was different now.

He wasn't the man he once was. When he was around her he had shown a softer, empathetic side with genuine compassion compared to his usual hostile and aggressive self.

The walls he had put up around himself for so long were slipping away.

He truly believed his father when he told him no one would ever love him but he let Caroline in and there she was proving him wrong.

The feelings she had for him were strong and maybe it was too soon to tell him that she loved him but it was true. He made her feel different and while she brought out the good in him that was hiding deep down, he had shown her the beauties of life. He always put her first, thinking very highly of her without making her feel insecure.

He wasn't the only one changing as a person, Caroline wanted him to know that she would be there for him, she wanted to be a part of his world but it had it's limits.

Klaus felt compelled to keep the killing minimum, he left that to the rest of them in New Orleans. Caroline didn't want the blood lust, she wanted to keep hold of her humanity, after all it was that which made her full of light, her emotions and innocence that made her who she was, the person Klaus had fallen for and he was beginning to embrace his.

He made her feel safe, acting like a safety net as he showed her that there was more to life, more chances and opportunities to take.

She had also shown him that there was more to being a vampire than the blood and the killing, they had their whole lives ahead of them, decades and centuries of adventures. They had time to make mistakes and take chances, doing the things they had always wanted to do without time holding them back. They had the opportunity to see the world, watching things die and come to life. They could see the world age without aging themselves, they were timeless and if that wasn't enough they had each other.

Caroline knew that Klaus loved her deeply and that love was endless and as time passed by she would tell him how she felt eventually, if he didn't know already. She was already falling in love with him and it would change the both of them forever.

He made her feel alive.

She placed her head on Klaus' shoulder. He turned to her, smiling and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"This is perfect." She said as she looked out towards the balcony.

She looked up and he turned to meet her gaze. He saw the faint dimples, the curves of her face and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. He knew he was lost in the depths of her eyes.

She sighed contently and turned back to look at the sun setting over the city. He smiled to himself and then looked down at her, admiringly.

He had found the light in his lonely darkness.

The end.

**Author's note: So this is the end of Crave. I hope you've found some sort of closure just in case Caroline doesn't crossover to the originals (especially now that there is a potential new love interest *sobs for an hour because Klaroline*) but fingers crossed, I still have hope because they are meant to be together. Thanks to all of you wonderful people for taking your time out to read and review this story, you've been incredible and well goodbye for now. **

**Ps. If you don't want it to be over you could check out my other KC story, 'Switching sides' which will be set in New Orleans. No spoilers but if you love Kol as much as I do then you'd hopefully love the story line I have planned for it.**


End file.
